<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mercenary Saga by Koenigin_der_Puppen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428790">The Mercenary Saga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koenigin_der_Puppen/pseuds/Koenigin_der_Puppen'>Koenigin_der_Puppen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mercenary [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frontier (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koenigin_der_Puppen/pseuds/Koenigin_der_Puppen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blood was dripping softly into my eye from a small cut over my left eyebrow and I could tell, I had a fever. Even worse, I was in a completely unfamiliar environment, this was definitely not in the same forest I had been in before I was caught in the shockwave of the explosion.”</p><p>What started out as a normal espionage mission for mercenary Nora Erickson quickly turns into a disaster when a lab explodes and she is thrown into an unfamiliar forest. There she is found by a wild looking man named Declan Harp and his people. Thus begins Nora’s new mission of gaining Declan’s trust, his friendship and maybe more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Declan Harp/Original Female Character(s), Michael Smyth/Sokanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mercenary [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A rough beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood was dripping softly into my eye from a small cut over my left eyebrow and I could tell I had a fever. Even worse, I was in a completely unfamiliar environment. This was definitely not in the same forest I had been in before I was caught in the shockwave of the explosion. My head was humming which made it really hard to gather my thoughts and I had not yet regained my full hearing ability.</p><p>Disoriented I staggered to the nearest tree and sat down beneath it. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and, as I always did whenever I found myself in troubling situations, took some of my blood and wiped it on the runestone on my neckless.</p><p>So I wouldn’t pass out again I used my shapeshifting ability – which was one of four abilities I had inherited from my late father – to pump more adrenaline though my body. This also helped lessen the pain in my head and finally stopped the ringing in my ears. But I had to be careful not to get too much adrenaline into my bloodstream because my heart was already pounding really hard.</p><p><em>Crack!</em> Someone was moving loudly through the woods. I immediately opened my eyes, jumped - without my usual grace – to my feet and instinctively put my hands on the knife handles on my belt. A large man in a British Redcoat uniform and a musket at his shoulder came into my view. His appearance confused me. What was a Redcoat cosplayer doing in Nicaragua? I looked around again. But was <em>I</em> still in Nicaragua? The climate was much colder and the trees around didn’t resemble the Nicaraguan flora at all but looked more like northern trees.</p><p>The strange cosplayer spotted me and pointed his musket at me. “Who are you?,” he demanded in a thick British accent. I didn’t answer. Instead I tightened my grip on the knife handles and got ready to draw my weapons. The musket looked really authentic. Was that actually a prop? “Who are you?!,” he demanded again this time louder and angrier. I decided to use the second ability I inherited from my Dad, which was telepathy, to find out what was going on. It didn’t take long, but what I learned was very worrying. As it turned out I was not in Nicaragua anymore. I had somehow ended up in Canada and – what worried me even more – the Redcoat in front of me was not an over perfectionist cosplayer. <em>What the fuck happened to me?,</em> I wondered.</p><p>“Final warning: who are you?” He was yelling now and came closer to me. “My name is Succ A’Cock,” I answered in a weak voice but with my kindest smile, “and who might you be my Lord?” He glared at me. “I ask the questions here,” he growled overlooking my insults. He looked up and down on me, studied me and cautiously moved closer to me. His eyes wandered from the black combat boots over my dark green cargo pants and the two big hunting knifes strapped to my side to my black tank top. I didn’t need to use my telepathy to know he thought I was a weirdo – but to be honest he wasn’t wrong.</p><p>“What is a strange girl like you doing alone in the wild?” His undertone creeped the Hel out of me and his eyes kept wandering over my body. “Who said I am alone?”, I answered still with my kind smile. “So you’re one of Declan Harps people then, aren’t you?,” he said with a nasty grin. “Who?,” I asked. “Don’t play dumb with me girl!” He was standing right in front of me now and grabbed my upper arm. It took a lot of restraint on my part not to slice his throat right at that moment. “What else would you be doing in the wild. So tell me: Where is he?” I pushed his hand away and said: “Again: who?” He got angrier and pushed me roughly against the tree behind me. I didn’t attempt to struggle. I knew I was too weakened. “Declan Harp,” he screamed at me, “Where is he you dumb bitch?” With that I had reached the limit of my restraint. Still kindly smiling at this man I pulled one of my knives out of its holster and in one swift motion slashed his throat with it. As he fell to the ground I wiped my blade clean on his uniform. “Who the fuck is Declan Harp?,” I muttered to myself.</p><p>I leaned against the tree and looked at the dead body. “Great,” I sighed. <em>Not even here for an hour and I’m already dropping bodies</em>, I thought and chuckled at what my mentor would say if he could see me right now. <em>Never kill if you can avoid it</em>, he always used to say<em>, Bodies leave trails</em>.</p><p>I closed my eyes again and evaluated the state of my body. My dizziness had gotten worse from this encounter, my fever had risen a bit and my face was full of this guy’s blood, but at least I could hear normally again.</p><p>Unfortunately for me however, I didn’t have more time to keep assessing my situation. More steps were coming my way. <em>Two people by the sound of it,</em> I thought and a few moments later two more Redcoats appeared. This time I didn’t bother to play nice and drew both my knives. Both Redcoats spotted their dead colleague at my feet at the same time, noticed the blood on my face and both aimed their muskets at me. “By the authority of his majesty…,” one of them began, but before either of us could react they were both hit over the head.</p><p>A group of eight native American looking people had emerged from the trees and now that they had taken care of the Redcoats their attention turned to me. I was still holding my knives and the newcomers were heavily armed too. For a few tense moments we were locked in a standoff, waiting for the other to make a move. Then, because I was in no shape to fight them, I put my knives back in their holsters and raised my hands in surrender.</p><p>One of them, a tall man who I assumed was their leader judging by the way he acted, caught my attention. His dark brown hair was shoulder long and part of his face was covered by a full beard. He was wearing a brown leather coat and a pelt over his shoulders that looked like it once belonged to a bear. There was a wild look in his dark brown eyes that somehow seemed familiar.</p><p>Watching me closely he came over to me. I inadvertently took a step back but found myself blocked by a tree. My heart pounded hard against my chest as I watched him suspiciously but he simply put his hand under my chin, gently forced me to turn my head to the right and looked at the cut over my eyebrow. At that moment my dizziness got too overwhelming and my legs couldn’t carry my weight anymore. Before I fell the tall man caught me and lifted me up in his strong arms. I vaguely registered him giving an order to his people and then darkness overcame me.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up to muffled screams which really made me miss my alarm clock. Keeping my eyes shut I again tried to get a grasp on my situation. I was tied to a post in a sitting position, not surprising as I had to look like a really strange girl to whoever those people were. Some of my hazelnut-coloured hair had come loose from the bun at the back of my head and was now falling in my face. My cut had been tended to and my face had been cleaned so I was receiving preferential treatment compared to the screaming guys – or at least I hoped I was. I still felt feverish and I sensed about twenty people in the camp. I guessed they were all armed so escape was going to be difficult. So far my situation was not looking good and though I had my suspicion who the tall man was, I had no idea what he was planning to do to me and I couldn’t get a lot of hints out of his people’s minds.</p><p>I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times to counter my blurry vision. The sun had just set which meant I had been out for a good few hours. They had brought me and my fellow captives to their camp in a forest glade. A small stream was flowing through the trees. It was a very beautiful place full of peace and tranquillity. In my opinion they could not have chosen a better place for their camp.</p><p>After realising my knives had – obviously – been taken away I moved my legs. Hope filled me when I felt the weight of all the stuff in my pockets as this meant they hadn’t properly frisked me. Maybe they thought the Redcoats were the more immediate threat or maybe they didn’t distrust me as much as they should. Either way I would have all the tools I needed to survive as soon as I regained all of my strength.</p><p>I looked over to my fellow captives beside me. Like me the two Redcoats were tied to posts, but they were standing. Their pants had been stripped off. Bloody holes were where their genitals used to be and the tall man was just in the process of removing the second Redcoats tongue. “Oh their poor wives!,” I let slip out in a weak voice. The tall man chuckled and looked at me. “The little stray is finally awake.” His voice was deep and raspy. He finished cutting off the Redcoat’s tongue and threw it into the campfire on his way over to me. There was something really strange about this man. While I could dig deep in to people’s minds and unearth even their deepest and darkest memories and secrets – <em>if</em> I wanted to – I could only read this man’s immediate thought and feelings.</p><p>“What’s your name, Little Stray?,” he asked and crouched down in front of me. I hesitated. What I could get from his immediate thoughts was that he found me as intriguing as I found him. Thus I chose to answer his questions as truthfully as I could which included giving him my real name. “Nora Erickson,” I answered with a weak smile. “Well Nora Erickson,” he gently forced my head up again, “what were you doing in the wild?” “Going for a stroll, enjoying the scenery, killing Redcoats, you know normal tourist stuff.” He chuckled again and I could tell he started to like me – which was a great way to survive captivity. “Why did you kill that Redcoat ?,” he continued his interrogation and his dark brown eyes moved to the cut over my eyebrow again, “Did he do this to you?” I shook my head. “I killed him because he got on my nerves asking about a guy named Declan Harp.” His half-smile wavered a bit. “What did you tell him?,” he asked with a slightly urgent undertone. I smiled at him knowingly. “I told him – truthfully – that I didn’t know who you are.”</p><p>I leaned my head against the pole behind me. I still felt weak and my head hurt. Declan put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. “What happened to you, Little Stray?,” he asked softly. “I’m a bit fuzzy on the details myself on that,” I began and closed my eyes as if to remember. “I’m… I used to be a mercenary specialising in stealth missions,” I opened my eyes again, “There was this lab I was supposed to spy out but before I could get anything it exploded. I got caught in the shockwave and was thrown back. I remember feeling like I was falling through a hole or something and next thing I know is waking up back where you guys found me.” This was not the entire story, but like I said as truthfully as I could. He raised his eyebrow and I sensed that he wasn’t sure what to think of my story. “You <em>used</em> to be a mercenary?,” He finally asked. I nodded. “I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to that life.” “And why is that?,” he probed with his half-smile back. “It’s complicated,” I simply said. He studied my facial expression more closely. “You don’t seem too concerned about that.” I shrugged. “Eh! Shit happens, you know.”</p><p>To change the subject I looked at the two mutilated Redcoats. “Who is this message for if you don’t mind me asking?” He followed my gaze. “What makes you think this is a message?” Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow. “You cut off their tongues <em>and</em> their cocks. That’s a ‘fuck you’ if ever I’ve seen one.” This made him laugh. “It’s for the Hutson Bay Company. But don’t worry I won’t do the same to you, Little Stray.” “Oh you could try,” I said with an innocent smile, “but don’t be surprised if you end up without <em>your</em> genitals”</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours of uneasy sleep I woke up luckily with my genitals still intact, but with an aching neck and a terrible headache. It was still very early in the morning. The sun had just begun to rise and bathed the glade in a reddish golden light which gave it a painted look and made the place even more tranquil and beautiful. The forest was just waking up, but the camp was already full of life. The Black Wolf Company – as I had found out Declan and his men were called – were in the middle of breaking their camp. I watched them for a while as I considered what this would mean for me and what my options were.</p><p>Before I could come to a conclusion however, Declan came over to us. “We leave the Redcoats here,” he ordered as his men finished packing up, “the HBC will find them soon enough.” A native American woman – the only one of the Black Wolf Company as far as I was aware – appeared at his side. “What about the girl?” She looked from him to me. He too looked at me obviously considering that exact question. I held his gaze and raised an eyebrow. He drew one of his knives, came over to me and crouched down in front of me. To answer the woman’s question he cut the ropes binding me to the post. Not to free me though. With some of the leftover Rope he tied my hands together and pulled me to my feet.</p><p>I started to sway a bit as soon as I was standing, but he grabbed my upper arm and held me steady. “She’s coming with us,” he gave me another smirk, “a pretty little stray like her will get us a lot of silver.” I couldn’t tell if he was joking or not so I gave him a smirk of my own and said in an innocent voice: “What’s your refund policy? You know just in case your merchandise kills your customer?” He grinned maliciously and pulled me along. “No refunds!”</p><p> </p><p>We walked through the forest for a while till the Black Wolves decided to take a break at a broad river delta around noon. I was sat down between their goods which mostly consisted of pelts. Declan, who had decided I would be too cold wearing only a tank top, pulled one of the pelts over my shoulders. “Can’t have our merchandise freeze to death,” he said.</p><p>After about half an hour of resting a little wooden sailboat approached on the river. It was occupied by a single middle aged looking man with black streaks in his grey hair. Obviously the Black Wolves had expected him because Declan went to greet him. They were too far away for me to hear what they were saying, but it look like they were negotiating. So this man was a customer or a middle man.</p><p>While they were negotiating I noticed no one was paying attention to me. I could slip away unnoticed, vanish back into the wild woods, get rid of my ropy ties and then… yes, then what? I was completely unfamiliar with this territory. For all I knew I could be days or even weeks away from civilisation and I had not recovered enough yet to survive that long on my own. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to counter my growing headache. My best option would be to wait until I was strong enough again and hope for a better opportunity.</p><p>Suddenly my planning for escape was cut short by shouting and a lot of loud steps. A squad of twenty-five Redcoats came running out of the woods alongside the river. I ducked and pulled the pelt over my head. Perfectly camouflaged between the pelts I watched as fighting between the Black Wolves and the Redcoats ensued.</p><p>The Wolves were outnumbered but they were fierce. The native American woman, her name was Sokanon, shot her arrows with deadly accuracy and took out two Redcoats who were reloading their muskets. However, her close combat skills were lacking and when she was attacked by a Redcoat with a sword she barely managed to doge the blade. She hastily stepped backwards attempting to get some distance between her and the Redcoat, but he was fast and closed in again. He swung his blade. Sokanon ducked just in the Knick of time and fell on her knees. This was a horrible mistake because now she was in the position of having to defend herself from the ground. The Redcoat raised his sword ready to strike her down, but bevor he could do so a knife hit him in the throat. No, scratch that. <em>My</em> knife hit him in the throat.</p><p>It was Declan who had thrown it. I watched as he rammed another knife in a Redcoats eye, pulled it out again and then threw it at yet another Redcoats back. He was at least as skilled as I was in handling knives and I could not help but watch in awe as he took down another Redcoat.</p><p>This small battle between the Black Wolves and the Redcoats only lasted a few minutes, but as it always was with fights so much happened at once it seemed a lot longer. But in this short amount of time the Redcoats numbers had been reduced by more than half and those still alive began to flee. All except one. Sokanon believing the fight was over and with her guard down didn’t notice him. In fact no one did, no one but me.</p><p>I watched as the Redcoat crept closer and closer to Sokanon who like the other Wolves was too concerned with their wounded to mind her surroundings and who was standing too far apart from her pack. She was easy picking and the others would not be able to help her. So when the Redcoat – on his path to her and only focused on the Wolves – was closest to me, I made a split second decision and pounced.</p><p>I jumped on his back. He stumbled but managed to hold my weight. I had anticipated that however and put my arms around his neck using the rope around my wrists to restrict his airflow. He fell down to his knees desperately trying to get rid of me. I pulled up my knee until it was directly behind his neck and at the same time forced his head back with my tied hands. Then with a huge amount of effort I yanked his head back completely and with a satisfying <em>crack</em> felt his neck break under my knee.</p><p>Sokanon was the first to realize what had happened. She approached me, scowling at me, as I dropped the Redcoats dead body. “Why did you save me?,” she asked sceptically. I shrugged. “Just figured, making myself useful to you guys would improve my chances of survival,” I explained and looked at Declan who had come over to see if Sokanon was okay. This was not the only reason I did it, but I was not ready to admit that to myself yet.</p><p> </p><p>The next hour or so was spent dealing with the aftermath of the battle. I watched, sitting back between the furs, while the Black Wolves treated their wounded and cleaned up the Redcoats bodies. Five of them had been injured, but luckily it was nothing too serious. The worst was a broken arm.</p><p>During all of this the middleman seemed extremely apologetic and as he and Declan came over to all of the goods I heard the man say in a French accent: “It will not ‘appen again. Next time I will make sure I will not be followed.” Declan looked at him and the Frenchie fell silent immediately. “We were lucky they were just amateurs this time Rivard,” Declan growled. “Well, let’s just finish business, shall we?,” The Frenchie called Rivard answered meekly. Declan nodded and gestured towards the pelts. “You have the silver?” “Oui,” Rivard replied and handed Declan a big leather bag.</p><p>While Declan counted the considerable amount of silver coins inside the bag Rivard looked at the merchandise. “May I?,” he asked and motioned at the pelts. Declan nodded and so the Frenchie started to inspect the products. When he spotted me I gave him a smile and a little wave. “Who is tis?,” Rivard asked. Declan looked up and put the coins back in the bag. “We found this little stray wandering in the woods,” he answered smirking at me again. “Is she – ‘ow do you say – part of te deal?” Rivard looked between me and Declan. “Yes Declan,” I inquired grinning, “is she part of the deal?” I studied him closely as he looked from Rivard to me and then to the dead Redcoat who had become my latest victim. “No,” he finally answered. And to my surprise he cut the rope binding my wrists and put my knife back inside his leather coat. “But I’m not giving your knives back just yet.” “That’s probably a good idea,” I nodded. For a short moment I considered my next move, but decided I shouldn’t start this new alliance with a hidden weapon. So I pulled my butterfly knife out of my pocket and flipped it open. “You might want to take this one too.” Declan looked at the small blade and raised an eyebrow. “You can keep that one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The kitten in the wolfpack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed and I slowly started to get used to my new life as the kitten in Declan Harps wolfpack. The Black Wolves usually spent their time either hunting animals for food and pelts or raiding HBC camps, who had made the mistake to venture too close to the Wolves ever growing territory, to get supplies. I started to go with them on those trips as soon as I had recovered from my explosive accident. It was a lot of fun and kept my homesickness at bay.</p><p>Not all was great though. It was blatantly obvious, the wolves didn’t really trust me. Declan never let me out of his sight and I was put on a strict information diet. The upside to this was that I could sleep the entire night as I obviously wasn’t trusted with watch duty. And other than the occasional loneliness that came with being unable to have any meaningful conversations I didn’t really mind living with the Black Wolfes. In fact I was glad that if I had to start a new life here it would be with them.</p><p>But sometimes during quiet moments I badly missed my old life and it was difficult to come to terms with the fact that I didn’t have a way back. I stared at my unit tattoo, which was a rune circle on the bottom of my left wrist. Would I ever see them again? Would I ever see <em>her</em> again? <em>Don’t go there</em>, I reminded myself and closed my eyes for a few seconds.</p><p>I pulled my butterfly knife out of my pocket and switched it open and close again just to keep my hand busy. While I kept playing with my knife I could feel Declan looking at me. He was skinning a deer, one of our many spoils from yesterday’s hunt, but he kept glancing at me. I watched him for a while and gave him a smile whenever our eyes met. The dull light of the rising sun made him and the scene around him look somewhat majestic despite all the blood.</p><p>“Hey, why are you keeping me around anyway?,” I asked with my trademark smile after his umpteenth glance at me, “Not that I’m complaining, I’m just curious.” I wasn’t the only curious one. Many of the Wolves stirred at my question and visibly sharpened their ears. A few even dared to take a quick look at Declan.</p><p>Declan examined me for a long moment and considered how to answer. Then he came over to me. “You’ve proven useful,” he finally said and held my head between his hands, forcing me to look at him and wiping blood all over my face, “And I wanted a pet.” I raised an eyebrow. Behind Declan Sokanon scowled at him while one of his two lieutenants, a Cree man named Dimanche, stared daggers at him and at me in turn. They obviously didn’t believe him either. But Samoset, Declan’s other lieutenant, gave a wolf whistle. Declan gave him a stern look, but this only made him grin. I struggled to supress a fit of laughter. “A pet you don’t trust?,” I asked sceptically but with a badly suppressed smirk. He gave me a smirk of his own and let go of me. “Go wash your face, Little Stray,” he said as he walked back to the dead deer.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later Sokanon and I returned from the close by river. “Thanks again for keeping me company while I cleaned up.” My sarcastic undertone earned me one of her scowls. “You should watch your tongue, Nora Erickson, if you don’t want to lose it!” “But then who would scowl at me?,” I said and laughed at her expression. She gave me another scowl, but left me to join Declan, Dimanche and Samoset a little away from the camp but still within view. They were deep in discussion but it was probably none of my business so I made my way to the campfire.</p><p>I had barely sat down, when Declan called me over too. A bit surprised I got back up again and with a light-hearted “What’s up?” joined their discussion as well. “We are going to meet with a buyer,” Samoset explained. “Okay, have fun?,” I asked wondering why they told me. “You’re coming too, Little Stray,” Declan clarified. <em>“I fear she will betray us!”</em> Dimanche gave me a look that left no doubt, what he’d just said even though he had said it in Cree, a native American language I did not speak. <em>“She deserves a chance to prove herself,”</em> Samoset interjected and gave Dimanche a disapproving look. <em>“Samoset is right,”</em> Declan said calmly, <em>“And if she does betray us I will kill her myself.”</em> I did my best to give my face a puzzled look as to not tip them off, that thanks to my telepathy I was in fact able to understand what they were saying. “What are you guys talking about?,” I asked hopefully sounding unaware. Declan put his hand at the back of my neck. “If you betray us I will kill you,” he kindly translated for me. I held his gaze, “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”</p><p>It didn’t take long to gather a few pelts to sell and so a few minutes later Samoset, Dimanche, Declan and I were saying goodbye to Sokanon and the others. “We’ll see you tomorrow,” Declan said and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. “<em>Be careful!</em>” She glanced anxiously at me. Declan nodded and turned to leave. “See ya,” I cheerfully said to Sokanon and gave her a little wave as I followed him.</p><p> </p><p>We walked through the wild for hours, avoiding the paths and only stopping for a short lunch. Whoever this buyer was he obviously did not like surprise guests. Which made me really question why Declan brought me along. I wasn’t the only one wondering. Behind me Dimanche kept glaring at me and I could feel his distrust each time he did. Each time it got harder for me not to burst out laughing.</p><p>Just when the sun started to set and everything was submerged in orange light, we reached a beautiful lake in the middle of a valley. It had woods on one side and small mountains on the other. Someone had put up a big tepee in a glade immediately next to the lake. About five horses were grazing around it and smoke was coming from the top of it. When we reached the tepees entrance Declan turned to me. “Stay here,” he said and indicated a colony of tents on the other side of the lake, “and keep an eye on them.” “Seriously?,” I asked raising an eyebrow, “You’re putting <em>me</em> on guard duty?” As an answer he simply turned to Samoset. “Stay here too and keep an eye on her.”</p><p>Samoset and I sat in silence at the bottom of a tree a little aside from the tepee and near the shore while we waited for our companions and watched the HBC camp on the other side of the lake. Surprisingly enough it got boring rather quickly. Not much was going on in the other camp and the HBC Redcoats didn’t seem to have noticed us. Sighing I pulled my butterfly knife out of my pocket to play with it again. Samoset audibly cleared his throat and looked at my blade with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry,” I said and quickly put the knife away, “old habit of mine.” We returned to watch the other camp in silence.</p><p>“Hey, can I ask you something?,” I asked after a while. He gave me an encouraging smile and said kindly: “Go ahead.” “Why does Declan hate the HBC so much?” Samoset gave a sad sigh. “It is not the HBC he hates but one of its high-ranking officers named Benton.” He stared at the other camp without actually looking at it as he continued. “Years ago Benton had Harp’s wife and son murdered because he felt betrayed by Harp. Ever since then Harp has been driven by a strong desire for vengeance by every means necessary. Even if it is just taking Benton’s company from him.” I didn’t say anything. Instead I stared at the entrance, behind which Declan had disappeared some time ago. I knew what he was going through all too well. All of a sudden I realized Samoset was watching me closely. I slightly shook my head to derail this train of thought and turned to watch the other camp again.</p><p>Samoset stood up after another while. “They have been gone for too long,” he stated and gave me a stern look, “Behave until I come back.” I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring grin. “I will. Scouts honour!” He looked at me somewhat puzzled before he too vanished behind the entry.</p><p>I prepared myself for even more boredom now that I was on my own but shortly after Samoset was gone I heard footsteps from the other side of the glade. I stood up and turned just in time to see two Redcoats emerge from the trees. <em>These fuckers are everywhere, like fucking McDonald’s</em>, I thought but smiled in anticipation. Positioning myself between them and the tepee I once again pulled out my butterfly knife and awaited their move.</p><p>“You are one of the Black Wolves, aren’t you?,” the taller one of them said, “We saw you come here with Harp and two others.” I smiled and switched my blade open and close again. “So you guys noticed us after all, huh?,” I asked still smiling. “Only us two,” the small chubby one let slip. The taller one slapped him hard on the back of his head. I chuckled. This was good news, but how had I not noticed them watching us? <em>I must be getting rusty.</em></p><p>The taller one took a deep breath before he said to me: “Tell us all you know about Declan Harp and we will let you live and you will be rewarded handsomely.” He pulled out a large leather bag and shook it. It undoubtably contained a lot of silver coins. I supressed a laugh as I walked over to them until I was within arm’s reach. This was going to be good. “Okay,” I said nodding. The taller one smiled arrogantly. “Go on then,” he ordered in a very arrogant tone. I nodded again. “He has counted to infinity. Twice!,” I explained and held up two fingers, “He once beat the sun in a staring contest and he can read a book with his eyes closed.” The two Redcoats shared a confused look and I swallowed to supress a fit of laughter. “Don’t mess with us girl and tell us the truth about Declan Harp,” the taller one growled angrily. “Oh that’s what you wanted,” I said with mock realisation, “I thought you said: ‘Talk about Chuck Norris.’”</p><p>They both glared at me. “So?,” the small chubby one urged. “So what?,” I asked with an innocent smile and still playing with my knife. “Declan Harp!,” the taller one exclaimed with badly suppressed anger. “Declan Harp… Declan Harp…,” I mumbled as if trying to remember, where I had heard the name before. “Tall guy?,” I asked indicating this with my hand, “long dark brown wavy hair? Scar on his left eyebrow? You mean that Declan Harp?” “Yes!,” the small chubby one said exasperated and the taller one nodded. They shared a look of relieve but then I shook my head: “Never heard of him!”</p><p>The taller one was now positively furious. “I already told you not to mess with us,” he growled sounding really frustrated, “Now you better tell us all you know about Harp if you want the money and your life.” I smiled innocently at him. “So you want to skip to the part where I kill you both and take the money anyway,” I answered and started to laugh. The two Redcoats exchanged another confused look but then joined my laughter. They clearly thought I was joking again. That was until I smashed my blade into the small chubby ones carotid artery. He gurgled as I pulled my knife out of his neck and he collapsed. The taller one looked at him in horror. But before the small chubby ones lifeless body even hit the ground I jumped the taller one. Too shocked at what just happened he was unable to defend himself and it was an easy task for me to force my bloody knife into his right eye.</p><p>I took the bag of silver and was just considering how best to dispose of the bodies when I heard three new sets of footsteps, this time from behind. “Looks like we missed out on all the fun,” Declan said chuckling when stood right beside me. “In my defence I was left unsupervised.” I grinned at him and pushed the bag of silver in his hand. He gave me a questioning look but took the bag.</p><p>“You killed them!” Dimanche’s distrust of me was still apparent in his voice but he also sounded a bit conflicted. “Thank you Captain Obvious,” I said with noticeable sarcasm, “however did you come to this brilliant conclusion?” “Who is Chuck Norris?,” Declan intercepted before Dimanche could retort. I chuckled. “So you were watching the whole time?” “You did well Little Stray,” he simply said and patted my shoulder. I couldn’t help but smile as I followed him back into the wild.</p><p> </p><p>I wiped blood from my face. It was fresh and still warm. I looked at my small hand and started to tremble. It was my mother’s blood. I slowly looked to my right where my other hand was clutching my brother’s. He was pale and his face was frozen in an expression of silent horror. It was too dark for me to see what he was so scared of but whatever it was it scared me too. Out of nowhere my sister appeared urging me to do something but I couldn’t hear what she was saying. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me but I still didn’t know what she wanted me to do. Blood was starting to flow out of her mouth as she still tried to tell me something. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t hear and I couldn’t move.</p><p>I forced my eyes open and looked at my hands. They were clean. I was lying on the forest ground where our campfire threw flickering shadows. Focusing on my breathing I curled up and closed my eyes again to try and force this nightmare to the back of my mind. I could feel myself trembling and desperately hoped that Samoset, Dimanche and Declan were fast asleep. I didn’t feel like explaining why I was shaking so violently.</p><p>Fully focused on calming myself down I was completely unaware of my surroundings. So I flinched when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Instinctively I pulled out my butterfly knife. In a swift motion I sat up, turned around, swung my knife and stopped just shy of Declan’s neck. I breathed a sigh of relieve as I realized the hand on my shoulder was his. He raised an eyebrow and I quickly put my knife away.</p><p>“You’re trembling,” he said quietly, “what’s wrong?” I shook my head and gave him a weak smile. “It was just a dream.” He gave me a worried look but he didn’t press me. Since I was unable to go back to sleep I decided to sit down beside him by the campfire. “Mind if I join your watch?,” I asked in a whisper as not to wake the others. He shook his head.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?,” he asked after a while of silently staring into the fire. I was on the verge of saying no but then I remembered what Samoset had told me. If anyone would understand it would be him. I took a deep breath but continued to stare into the fire. “I dreamed about the night my family was murdered.” I could feel his gaze on me so I turned my head and looked into his dark brown eyes. I could see no pity in them only the reflection of my own pain. He put his hand on my shoulder in a gesture of sympathy and understanding. I gave him a grateful smile and stared at the fire again. He soothingly stroked my shoulder with his thumb. “I’m really sorry,” he said understandingly. “Don’t be,” I answered with a grim laugh, “I got my revenge.”</p><p> </p><p>We left our little camp at sunrise the next morning. I was still shaken up about my nightmare but I acted as if nothing was wrong. Declan took my lead on this but I could feel he was a little worried. His concern for me confused me as I didn’t understand what my position with him was exactly. I tried reading his mind to find out, but I was quickly reminded my telepathy didn’t work properly on him. What confused me even more was that I found myself hating him being worried about me. So I kidded around while we made our way back through the wild and whenever he laughed at one of my jokes I gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p><em>“It is good to see you laugh so much, brother,”</em> Samoset said to Declan after a while with a suggestive look at me and a knowing smile. “<em>But do not let this cloud your judgement!</em>,” Dimanche added. He was the only one not laughing at any of my jokes. Declan scowled at both of them. “Hey if you guys have anything against my jokes, say it to my face and in English!,” I said with feigned annoyance. “Apologies,” Samoset began but Declan cut him off. “All of you be quiet,” he said in a quiet but stern tone.</p><p>Now I could hear it too: voices below us. As silently as we could we went over to the edge of a steep slope and lied down. A group of five men were having their lunch about three meters beneath our ledge. They were talking to each other very loudly, which explained why they hadn’t noticed us. “Poachers,” Samoset whispered. All of them were carrying rifles and hunting knifes. Three mules were tied to a nearby tree, all loaded with freshly harvested animal skins. On a harness of one of those mules hung a basket that contained something alive, judging by the way it moved.</p><p>“Where are we meeting this – what’s his name? – this HBC man again?,” one of the poachers asked. “At Fort James,” another one answered. I could feel Declan’s anger emerge for a second, before he managed to supress it again. I grinned at him. “Let’s disrupt the HBCs supply line a little,” I whispered and before anyone could answer I got up, pulled out my butterfly knife and jumped down the ledge.</p><p>With a sickening <em>crunch</em> I landed on one of the poachers. For good measure I cut his throat before I jumped to my feet. “I hope you don’t mind me crashing your party,” I said with a cocky smile to the stunned poachers. They were recovering fast from their stupor however and readied their muskets. I swiftly jumped the nearest poacher and rammed my knife into his shoulder. With the momentum of my movement I forced him to turn and ducked just as the others fired their muskets. Three bullets hit his back and when I pulled my knife out of his shoulder he fell lifelessly to the ground.</p><p>The three remaining poachers drew their hunting knives and dropped their rifles to attack me again. I ducked as one swung his knife at me and emerged behind him. He spun around but I stabbed him in the neck before he could face me. I jumped over his dropping body and landed on another poacher. He fell and I slit his throat. I rolled off as soon as he hit the ground and turned around to face the last poacher. He was standing within striking distance but I had anticipated that. I was just about to dodge his blade when a knife hit him right in his chest and he too dropped to the ground.</p><p>I turned around. My three companions had found their way down the ledge to the poachers camp. “That was stupid,” Declan said sternly as he passed me to retrieve his knife. “I know, but it was fun,” I answered with a broad grin. He shook his head in disbelieve but I could feel that he was impressed with me. I smiled to myself.</p><p>Then something else caught my attention: a sound coming from the mules. I went over to see what had made that sound. Whatever was in the basket had been startled by the fight. It was crying out and frantically trying to get out of its container. I was certain now I knew what it was. I gently took the basket from the harness. Its occupant became even more frantic. As carefully as I could I cut the rope around the basket and opened it.</p><p>Out came: “A cougar kitten!,” I exclaimed in delight. It struggled to get away from me as I gave it a quick check over. I could feel its fear so as soon as I was sure it was healthy and unharmed I started to soothingly stroke its back. I guessed it was about three months old but it was already as big as a small dog. “Where is your momma, little guy?,” I asked it in a soft tone but I had a terrible suspicion. Sure enough when I checked the pelts loaded on the mules I found one that was unmistakably a cougar pelt.</p><p>“I’m keeping him,” I informed Declan and the others who were in the process of untying the mules, “he’ll die if he’s left on his own.” Declan raised an eyebrow but it was Dimanche who answered. “Are you mad?,” he exclaimed angrily. As an answer I turned to Samoset and then to Declan. “That was a rhetorical question, right?” Dimanche glared at me but Declan suppressed a chuckle. “What will you name him?,” Declan asked stroking the kittens back. I considered this for a second. The little cougar had calmed down and was now purring softly in my arms. For some reason his purring reminded me of distant thunder which gave me an idea for a fitting name: “Thor!”</p><p> </p><p>During the rest of our way I was uncharacteristically quiet as I had my hands full with Thor who – now that he wasn’t scared any longer – wanted to explore the world around him. There was also a debate going on in my mind.</p><p>At that time I didn’t know why it was so important to me but when Declan had thrown his knife at the poacher I had made a decision. However I was uncertain how best to approach this and whether it was the right decision. <em>I did want to make the best of my situation and start a new life here,</em> I thought. But would he accept it? I glanced at Declan. He still wouldn’t let me out of his sight but his feelings towards me had changed slightly. They had become more relaxed and more trusting, but I wasn’t sure if he himself had noticed.</p><p>As time went on I grew increasingly anxious. So much so, that by the time we met up with the rest of the Black Wolves by nightfall I hardly noticed. As the others had already built shelter and a campfire there was not much to do for the four of us except for unloading the mules we had taken from the poachers.</p><p>Once the mules harnesses were emptied I sat down next to a river a little aside from the camp to play with Thor. The kitten had warmed up to me quite quickly. While I threw leaves into the air for Thor to catch I kept glancing at Declan. All I had to do was ask him for a word in private so why was this so fucking hard?</p><p>When I had finally gathered enough courage a while later I scooped up a protesting Thor and made my way over to Declan. He was sitting by the campfire and with the occasional input from Samoset or Dimanche was telling Sokanon about our trip. “Declan, can I talk to you in private for a minute?,” I asked with as much confidence as I could muster. He gave me a questioning look but he nodded. Both Dimanche and Sokanon scowled as he stood up.</p><p>I lead him alongside the river into the woods and out of sight of the camp. Thor purred in my arm as I caressed his back with one hand. My other hand was in my pocket clutching my butterfly knife.</p><p>“What is it, little stray?,” Declan asked when I finally stopped and turned around to face him. I looked around to make sure no one had followed us. Then I took a deep breath, pulled my hand out of my pocket and put my other arm around Thor to press him a bit closer to my chest. “There’s something about me you should know,” I slowly began and put the little cougar on the ground. Declan looked at me with a raised eyebrow but waited for me to continue. I pulled out a small oval metal plate from under my tank-top. After removing it’s chain from my neck I handed it to Declan. He looked at it puzzled. “What is this?,” he asked. “It’s a military name tag,” I explained, “or as we in my… <em>ex</em>-unit call it: a gravestone.”</p><p>He studied it again. “It says ‘Seven’.” He raised an eyebrow and looked at me questioningly. I nodded. “Seven used to be my code name but it’s the date underneath the name I wanted to show you,” I clarified, “It’s the date of my birth.” He looked at the date on my gravestone. “1992?,” he asked sounding baffled, “So you are telling me, that you were born…” “About two hundred years from now,” I finished his sentence and nodded. “I have no idea how I ended up here but I’m willing to bet, it has something to do with that lab explosion I told you about when you found me.”</p><p>Declan gave me back my gravestone and I put it around my neck again. He looked at me evidently struggling to believe me. But then he let his eyes wander over my clothes studying them more clearly and I could feel a lightbulb going on in his head. “It all makes sense now, doesn’t it?,” I smirked. He chuckled but I sensed he was uncertain what to do with this information.</p><p>“Is that all you wanted to tell me?,” he asked after a while. I hesitated. “Yes,” <em>for now anyway</em>. I scooped up Thor, who fortunately hadn’t ventured too far from me, and turned to go back to camp but stopped when I realised Declan wasn’t moving. He was looking at me with narrowed eyes processing what I had just told him.</p><p>“Why did you tell me?,” he finally asked. His tone was curious rather than accusatory. I smiled at him. “I trust you,” I answered sincerely, “and I want you to trust me too.” He studied me again and I could feel a decision forming in his mind. Then he drew two knives from under his coat and came over to me. I fought the urge to take a step back. When he reached me he put his free hand at the back of my neck. I was unable to tear my eyes away from his. Why was my heart beating so fast? I wasn’t scared of him, was I?</p><p>“Don’t make me regret this,” he said threateningly but then handed me my two hunting knives back. I was surprised but I took them and put them back on my belt. “I won’t!,” I promised and gave him a reassuring smile. “Good little stray,” he smirked. And to my surprise – and I’m ashamed to admit I could feel myself blush – he placed a kiss on my forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Declan’s Little Stray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were dead. They were all dead. The hand I was clutching was warm, but I knew its owner was gone and there was nothing I could do for him. A deep hopelessness filled me as tears ran down my face. The stench of blood was in the air. It was quiet. It was dark. I was the only one left. I was scared. A door creaked. I heard footsteps slowly coming towards me.</p><p>I opened my eyes. The moonlight was sparkling through the leaves and branches we had used to build shelter. I was lying on a pelt which wasn’t as comfortable as a bed, but better than the forest ground. My heart was pounding hard against my chest and I was trembling. I tried to calm myself down by focusing on my breathing, but I soon realised it didn’t help.</p><p>“Shit,” I muttered to myself and sat up. Thor stirred and looked at me seemingly concerned. Burying my face in my hands I once again tried to calm myself down, but it was no good. I needed a drink. After a few more deep breaths I got up and left my leaf tent with the little cougar right behind me.</p><p>I went straight to where we kept our spoils from today’s raid hoping to find something alcoholic, but I was left disappointed. Apparently we’d already finished all the ale we’d taken from the Redcoats. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. <em>Damn it</em>.</p><p>I sighed and went over to the nearby river. My flask invitingly shifted around in my lower right pocket as I walked, begging to be opened, but I decided I wasn’t desperate enough to drink it’s disgusting content yet. I sat down next to the river, took off my combat boots – the little bell on my ankle bracelet rang softly – and held my feet in the cold water. Thor laid down on my lap and started to purr. I smiled softly at the little cougar and gratefully stroked his head.</p><p>The kitten had grown a lot since I had adopted him two weeks ago. He was now roughly the size of a golden retriever. His beige fur was slowly turning a reddish brown, his black spots were starting to fade and in a few weeks his blue eyes would turn golden. He was a very playful and affectionate little cougar and because of that he’d won the Black Wolves hearts.</p><p>“Did you dream about your family again, Little Stray?,” a deep and raspy voice behind me asked. The cougar on my lap flinched and we both looked up. I had been so focused on finding some liquid pacification, I hadn’t noticed I wasn’t the only one awake. “Do you never sleep?,” I asked teasingly as Declan sat down next to me. “No,” he chuckled and scratched Thor behind his ear. I smiled shakily at Declan before I turned back to stare at the river again. Feeling the icy water on my skin was refreshing and watching its movement had a calming effect on me, but I was still shaking violently.</p><p>Declan studied me for a moment and I could feel his sympathy for me swell up inside him. He put his bear-pelt around my shoulders and softly stroked my back. “Thanks,” I said with a grateful smile wrapping the pelt a little tighter around me, “You don’t happen to have something to drink on you, do you?” He returned my smile, got up and came back with a bottle a few moments later. “Thanks,” I said again as he handed me the bottle. I drank some of the amber liquid inside, which turned out to be brandy. Warmth spread through my body and my shivering eased a little. I gave Declan another smile and passed him the bottle.</p><p>“What happened to your family?,” Declan asked tentatively after drinking some brandy himself and giving me the bottle again. I took another drink and closed my eyes for a few moments. “They were murdered by a cult of religious nutjobs and 7-year-old me got to witness the whole thing,” I explained grimly, “A mercenary found and adopted me after that and raised me to become a mercenary myself.” This was all I managed to say about the night my family was murdered. Opening up was still very hard for me even to him who had gone through something similar, but Declan understood.</p><p>“So what was your life like as a mercenary?,” he asked after a while in an obvious attempt to distract me from my nightmare. I smiled and took another drink of brandy before handing him the bottle again. “It was great, I loved it,” I began with a nostalgic chuckle, “One time my best friend and adopted sister Kamy and I took out an entire enemy squad all on our own. It was probably the stupidest thing the two of us ever did, but it was so much fun.” “You really are mad,” he laughed and I couldn’t help but join his laughter. And so the rest of the night passed enjoyably with us drinking brandy and sharing our war stories.</p><p> </p><p>After we finished packing up our camp the next morning we started heading east. We were planning to meet Rivard the Frenchie at the same river delta as last time. Spirits were high as this meant we were about to receive a big payday. I, however, didn’t care. I had something else on my mind, but as usual I hid my emotions behind a barricade of jokes and smiles. Though Thor seemed to see right through me as he didn’t leave my side even once. This was very unusual for the kitten as he liked to explore while we travelled.</p><p>Like the last time I’d dreamed about my family both Declan and I acted as if nothing had happened, but once again I could feel his concern for me. Once again I didn’t understand why this bothered me so much. Usually I only felt this way whenever Kamy worried about me, simply because I hated to be the cause of her dismay. Of course this was highly hypocritical of me as I was constantly worried about her. <em>The plight of a big sister,</em> I thought with a sad smile.</p><p>I slightly shook my head. Thinking about how worried Kamy had to be right now and not having a way to let her know I was fine broke my heart. I took a deep breath and pushed this thought to the back of my mind as there was nothing I could do about it anyway. “Are you all right?,” Sokanon asked. I gave her a cocky smile and answered: “Yeah, why?” She looked at me closely. “You looked sad.” I gave a short laugh. I was very aware that Declan was listening carefully to our conversation. “I’m fine,” I said with another reassuring smile at her, “Scouts honour.”</p><p> </p><p>We reached the river delta later that afternoon. Rivard hadn’t arrived yet so we used our down time to rest and refill our water bottles and pouches. It was a mild afternoon and while we waited for our trading partner we enjoyed the first rays of the spring sun. As I was sitting by the river and playing with Thor I could feel the suspicious looks the others kept throwing me. It didn’t bother me though, I had gotten used to it by now.</p><p>Ever since Declan had given me my hunting knives back the rest of the Black Wolves were wondering how I’d managed to get him to trust me. But he stubbornly refused to tell anyone even when Sokanon, Samoset and Dimanche had asked him about it. I was extremely grateful for that. I wasn’t ready for the rest of them to know this particular secret and Declan obviously wanted this choice to be mine.</p><p> </p><p>Some minutes passed and the Frenchie finally approached. A few more black streaks had vanished in his grey hair. Though he tried to hide this fact under a beige fur hat. This hat only made him look like a way too old boy scout. I suppressed a giggle. Laughing at a customer wouldn’t be good for business, therefore I settled for a friendly smile when he arrived. Like last time he was traveling by boat but this time he was accompanied by four helpers.</p><p>The trade negotiations weren’t very time consuming and while Declan counted the silver coins and Rivard inspected some of the goods the rest of us were busy loading the pelts on the Frenchie’s canoes. It was a dull job, but fortunately we finished it quickly. When all the pelts were safely stored away in the boats we enjoyed a little break with Rivard and his helpers. This exchange of pleasantries was actually a way for us to get news from Fort James, a strategically important harbour town on the eastern shore of Canada. And Rivard was more than happy to talk, especially since Declan was in a sharing mood concerning our newly acquired alcohol.</p><p>“The ‘utson Bay Company ‘as sent a new lieutenant to Fort James a few weeks ago,” Rivard told us, “I ‘eard ‘e’s a power ‘ungry one and is planning on making a name for ‘imself by taking over the territory of the Lake Walker tribe.” Declan exchanged a look with his lieutenants, but didn’t say anything. I could feel the gears in their minds jumping into action.</p><p>“Lake Walker tribe?,” I asked. “A Cree tribe settled near Quebec,” Declan explained. “The Lake Walkers do not like Europeans, but they are vital to organizations involved in fur trading,” the Frenchie added. “Lake Walkers… that’s an interesting name,” I said without thinking and was promptly rewarded with one of Sokanon’s infamous scowls. “Is that so, Seven?,” Declan teased with a smirk. “I told you that in confidence,” I exclaimed in fake outrage and chuckled.</p><p>“About this lieutenant,” Declan brought the conversation back, “Is he still in Fort James?” “Last I ‘eard, ‘e ‘as set up ‘is camp right outside the town,” Rivard answered, “But that was a few days ago.” “How many men does a lieutenant like that have under his command if he has to set up camp <em>outside</em> of a town?,” I asked acting innocent, but I had picked up in what direction Declan wanted this conversation to go. He gave me a barely noticeable but appreciative nod. Rivard turned to me. “They usually ‘ave around twenty to forty men in their command,” he explained, “Tis one ‘as thirty, from wat I ‘eard.”</p><p> </p><p>“What will we do about this lieutenant?,” Samoset asked after Rivard and his helpers had left. “We should warn the Lake Walkers,” Dimanche suggested. Declan shook his head. “By the time they can rally it will be too late.” “But how are we supposed to stop thirty men?,” Sokanon pointed out, “We are outnumbered.” It was true. If you counted me we were only twenty-one people and we were all painfully aware of our disadvantage in numbers. “We could try a diplomatic approach,” Samoset advised but Sokanon shut this idea down. “I doubt they would listen.”</p><p>Declan turned to me. “What do you think, Little Stray?” Dimanche looked at him shocked and angry. Of all the Black Wolves members Dimanche was the one who trusted me the least. I looked at Declan with a raised eyebrow. “The fuck are you asking me for?” I knew perfectly well the others wouldn’t trust whatever I suggested. Declan narrowed his eyes. “You used to be a mercenary,” he said sternly but more to Dimanche than to me, “Shouldn’t you be used to dealing with lieutenants?” I smiled at Dimanche and briefly explained how I would deal with this seemingly hopeless situation.</p><p><em>“This is madness,”</em> Dimanche exclaimed when I finished explaining, <em>“We are not going to trust </em>her<em> plan, are we?!”</em> Agreeing mumbles came from the others but Sokanon scowled at Dimanche and Samoset shook his head. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. “You do realise I can guess what you’re saying even if I don’t speak Cree, right?,” I told Dimanche with an innocent smile. He glared at me but didn’t say anything as Declan had put his hand on my shoulder. “We’re going with Nora’s plan,” Declan decided with a finality in his voice that shut Dimanche up, “It’s our best chance.”</p><p>We didn’t know where exactly this lieutenant was so we decided to make camp for the day at the river delta and send scouts ahead. Since Sokanon was the most skilled at tracking stuff she would lead a group of five people east. Much to Dimanche’s dismay Declan decided that I should go with Sokanon. The rest of the Wolves would travel east at a slower pace and meet up with us once we had found the lieutenant.</p><p>“Be careful,” Declan told Sokanon when we were ready to leave and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. She nodded. Declan then turned to me and put his hand on the back of my neck. “Do as Sokanon says and don’t do anything stupid,” he said sternly. “I promise I’ll try,” I chuckled, “Take good care of Thor” He smiled and scratched the little kitten behind his ear. Then he kissed my forehead too and this time I didn’t blush.</p><p> </p><p>While we travelled east through the wild we looked for tracks or any other sign of the lieutenant and his men. Finding any evidence of a thirty-men convoy should have been easy but we didn’t find anything at all. At first we thought they were simply traveling slower than expected but the closer we got to Fort James the stranger we found this. “We should have fond something by now,” Sokanon said frowning. I nodded. I had my suspicion why we hadn’t found anything and I could sense the others had come to the same conclusion.</p><p>When we reached the area around Fort James around noon on the third day our suspicions were confirmed. “Why have they not left?,” one of the other scouts asked when the Redcoat-camp came into view. “They are waiting for supplies or reinforcement,” Sokanon answered looking concerned. “Let’s hope it’s the former,” I said, “But either way we need to find out.” Sokanon agreed and so we snuck closer to the camp and waited concealed in the foliage hoping to find out what exactly the lieutenant was waiting for.</p><p>The answer to that came just before nightfall. A squad of twenty men joined the lieutenant. All of them were armed of course. So we would have to fight fifty guns instead of the previously expected thirty. “We’ll have to adjust the plan a little,” I said but with a confident smile. Sokanon scowled. “Harp needs to know,” she said seriously. Studying us she thought for a moment. Then she told the other three scouts to return to Declan and tell him what we just saw while Sokanon and I would stay behind to keep an eye on the Redcoats. The others were not happy about this, but they left without complaint, though with suspicious glances at me.</p><p>“They will learn to trust you soon enough,” Sokanon assured me when the other scouts were gone. I looked at her. She wasn’t just talking about the other three scouts. “’They’ not ‘we’?,” I asked grinning. She scowled. “Harp trusts you,” she explained, “And I trust Harp.” I studied her with narrowed eyes. “But you’re still suspicious of me,” I pointed out, but I smiled at her, “It’s okay. I understand.” <em>Though it is a bit lonely,</em> I added in my mind. Sokanon scowled at me again. “Harp is like a brother to me,” she said earnestly, “Even if he won’t share his reasons with me, I trust his judgement.” She hid it well, but I sensed the hurt behind her statement.</p><p>I smiled at her reassuringly before I turned my attention back to the Redcoats. Sokanon clearly felt the question behind my smile. “Harp’s wife, Nuna,” She began hesitantly, clearly struggling to open up, “She was my sister.” I felt a familiar pain swell up inside her. “Sorry for your loss,” I said sincerely. She looked at me surprised. “Samoset told me what happened,” I explained with an understanding smile. I knew how difficult it must have been for her to talk to me about this.</p><p>After that we watched in silence as the twenty newcomers put up their tents and settled in for the night. Every now and again a patrol of guards walked around the edge of the camp. I eventually managed to convince Sokanon to keep watch in shifts, but she insisted on taking the first one. I didn’t argue as I was simply glad she didn’t want to stay awake the entire night. I had a feeling we would need our strength the next day. And so we took it in turns to sleep and to keep watch and we rotated every three hours.</p><p>The Redcoats broke their camp early next morning. It would take a while until they were ready to leave, but I still shook Sokanon awake as soon as life started to return to the camp. “We should get back to the others,” I said. Sokanon looked at me clearly not convinced. “We cannot lose sight of them,” she said seriously. “Don’t worry about that,” I replied with my typical smile, “A troop this size will stay on the road for as long as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokanon and I found the rest of the Black Wolves atop of a small tree-covered hill. The road which the Redcoats would take lead through a valley immediately next to this hill, which made it the perfect place for an ambush. I told Declan as much. I also told him how I would adjust our previous plan to the new circumstances. He thought about it for a moment, but then he nodded. “You heard her,” he called out to the rest of the Wolves, “We don’t have much time so let’s get to work!”</p><p>We worked as fast as we could, chopping down trees and rolling medium-sized boulders into position. I also made sure Thor stayed hidden as he was still too little for fights. There was a determination in the air that I knew all too well. It was the same feeling that always preceded a battle. In my case it was always accompanied by excitement and I made no attempt to hide this. After all, this was what I was trained for and what I was good at. The others didn’t seem to like this very much and kept throwing me even more suspicious looks than usual, but I didn’t care. Or at least I told myself I didn’t.</p><p>We managed to finish our preparations within two hours. Now all that was left for us to do was waiting for the lieutenant and his fifty men. I could feel the Wolves nervousness starting to set in. Even though they were all still determined to fight I could feel how anxious they were starting to get. Thanks to my past I was unaffected by this. Still I touched the runestone on my necklace and said a short and silent prayer to Tyr, the god of war, to keep them all safe, to keep <em>him</em> safe.</p><p>I looked over to Declan beside me. He was the only other person who wasn’t nervous. This made me grin in anticipation. He saw me grinning and shook his head in disbelieve, but he gave a short chuckle. This certainly convinced him even further of my madness. I supressed the fit of laughter that threatened to overcome me. On Declan’s other side Samoset was watching the road. His expression was calm and concentrated but I sensed he was just as anxious as the others. In front of us Sokanon was counting the arrows in her quiver and Dimanche was loading his musket. Then we heard them.</p><p>The fifty-men troop loudly made its way along the road. They seemed cheerful and happy, probably looking forward to their adventure. <em>Not for long,</em> I thought with a savage pleasure. We watched them coming closer and closer. They were walking in formation but they were talking to each other. Some of them were even joking around. The lieutenant either wasn’t concerned about that or he’d given up on scolding them. When the troop was finally close enough Declan gave the signal and thus began our assault.</p><p>Sokanon and our other archers sent the first volley of arrows into the Redcoats ranks and took out a good many of our enemies. But more importantly, panic started to spread amongst the Redcoats and they desperately tried to find out where the arrows had come from. “They came from over there,” the lieutenant shouted and pointed in our direction, “Ready your muskets!” But before the Redcoats could rally Declan, Samoset, Dimanche and I cut loose the first row of tree trunks and boulders. They rolled down the hill and crashed into our enemies, further confusing them. Some of them fell over and were promptly trampled by their panicked comrades. Not wasting the advantage our archers immediately sent the second volley of arrows after the logs and rocks, taking out even more Redcoats.</p><p>The lieutenant did his best to keep his men in check and managed to get most of them to fire their muskets in our direction, but surprised and panicked as they were they all missed. We cut loose the second row of trunks and stones this time followed by a volley of our own musket-bullets. One hit the lieutenant and he fell to the ground. Decimated by about half and with their leader down the remaining Redcoats began to retreat. This was our cue to cut loose the last of the logs and boulders and after our archers had sent their final volley we stormed the retreating Redcoats. In a desperate last stand they drew their swords as we clashed with them.</p><p>I dodged the swing of a blade and stuck my knife into the owners neck. After pulling the knife back out I threw it at another Redcoat. Dodging another sword I dropped down, swiped the Redcoats legs from under him and as he fell to the ground I got on my knee and rammed my second knife into his chest. I immediately jumped back to my feet and attacked my next target.</p><p> </p><p>When the last standing Redcoat finally fell, we took our time searching their bodies for anything useful. The mood was very joyful and as everyone cheered and laughed while they retrieved their arrows or took bullets and gunpowder off the dead Redcoats the looks they threw me weren’t as distrusting anymore. Only Dimanche still didn’t trust me and I felt him wondering what ulterior motive I could have.</p><p>Nevertheless, I was glad my plan had worked so flawlessly. I had anticipated that we would beat the lieutenant and his men with my strategy, but to be honest I hadn’t expected that we would pull it off without so much as a single injury. I could feel how proud Declan was of me, even though he didn’t show it. I smiled broadly to myself as I went to retrieve my knife. Above all I was happy to be back in my element.</p><p>That’s when I noticed it. Just when I put my knife back in its holster I saw the lieutenant stir. He pulled out his flintlock and aimed at Declan who was crouching next to a dead Redcoat. Too late I realized I was the only one who had noticed this. I was also the one closest to the lieutenant. My body went into auto-pilot. “Watch out!,” I shouted.</p><p>Moving fast I placed myself between Declan and the lieutenant and pulled out my butterfly knife. I heard the lieutenant’s flintlock go off at the same time I threw my knife. Like always my knife found its mark and it dug itself into the lieutenant’s eye. The lieutenant fell back down to the ground and I knew he was dead for good this time. I looked behind me. Declan looked alarmed as he got to his feet but he appeared unharmed. I breathed a sigh of relieve.</p><p>Suddenly my vision started to get blurry. I blinked to try and see clearly again, but it didn’t help. I felt something warm spreading on my stomach and so I looked down. There was a bullet hole in my tank-top and a dark wet stain was growing around it. “Aw fuck,” I muttered even though I’d expected to see this. A wave of pain went through my body and my legs couldn’t support me anymore. I heard Declan yell my name as my knees gave in and before I hit the ground he caught me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Relax, I’ll be fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Declan was kneeling on the ground cradling me. His expression was soft when he looked at me, but I felt how alarmed he really was. Sokanon, who was kneeling on my other side, was a lot less successful in hiding her shock. My left hand was pressed on the wound on my stomach to keep the bleeding in check. Pain radiated from my wound whenever I drew breath. I felt dizzy and my vision was blurry. Still I tried to give Declan and Sokanon a reassuring smile, but they weren’t fooled by that.</p>
<p>Softly pulling my hand from my wound Declan exchanged a worried look with Sokanon. “We need to get you back to camp,” she said trying and failing to sound calm. As usual I wiped some blood on the my necklace’s runestone before I pressed my hand on my wound again. “No, the alehouse is closer,” Declan replied, “Grace will help us.” “Relax, I’ll be fine,” I said in a weak voice and made a movement with my hand as if to wave their worries away, “Just give me a minute to patch myself up.”</p>
<p>Declan ignored this and gently lifted me up in his arms. “Seriously guys, I’ll be fine,” I protested somewhat feebly, but he ignored this too. Exhausted as I was from blood loss I decided to give up protesting. I hated having to depend on someone instead of fighting my own battles, but it was pretty clear that Declan – leader that he was – wouldn’t let me deal with this by myself. I sighed faintly, closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder. “Don’t pass out on me now, Little Stray,” Declan said softly and gently jerked his shoulder to keep me awake. “I know,” I answered, opened my eyes again and smiled weakly, “I’ll be fine.” “I’ll come with you,” Sokanon declared. Samoset nodded and stood next to her indicating that he would accompany us too.</p>
<p>After that I kind of spaced out. Though I was still awake I lost track of everything happening around me as I was too focused on dealing with the pain and staying awake. I felt drowsy and exhausted, my heart was pounding almost painfully hard and I began to breath rapidly. It got increasingly difficult to stay conscious but I managed to do it somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t know how much time passed before I heard a door creak and Declan, who was still carrying me, entered a building. Many different voices reached my ear, but they sounded muffled. Not being able to see far beyond Declan’s arms I guessed we’d reached the alehouse, but had used the back door. I lifted my head a little in an attempt to get more information on my surroundings, but as soon as I did so I started to feel nauseated and I had to lean my head against Declan’s shoulder again. He glanced at me looking worried so I gave him my best I’m-fine-smile. He didn’t buy it.</p>
<p>“Dear Lord,” I heard someone with a Scottish accent call out and hasty footsteps coming towards us. A redheaded woman entered my limited field of vision. She was visibly shocked at the sight of my blood and I knew I must’ve looked as pale as three litres of milk. “We need your help, Grace,” Declan pleaded, “She is badly hurt.” He was pleading. For me. I fucking hated this situation. I smiled at the Redhead named Grace. “I keep telling you I’ll be fine,” I said panting. “Mary,” Grace called out ignoring my input and another woman answered: “Yes, Miss Emberly?” “Go fetch the doctor,” Grace urged and Mary hurried away.</p>
<p>“Who is she?,” Grace asked as she lead us up a wooden staircase and through a narrow corridor. “Hi, I’m the Bloody Baroness of Slytherin House,” I said weakly but with a feeble smile, “Nice to meet you. Love your accent by the way.” “Her name is Nora Erickson,” Declan corrected sternly and gave me a strict look. “Killjoy,” I muttered and he slightly shook his head. I giggled but regretted this immediately as another wave of pain went through my body.</p>
<p>“Harp, what happened to her?,” Grace demanded sharply when she noticed me wince in pain. “Hunting accident,” I panted trying hard to give my face an innocent expression. It was technically true, though our prey had been Redcoats. “A hunting accident?,” Grace repeated in obvious disbelieve. “One of our younger members mistook her for a deer,” Declan added to my excuse and I nodded with a shaky but underhanded grin at him. Grace clearly didn’t believe us.</p>
<p>Mary soon joined us with someone in tow who I guessed was the doctor – fortunately he had already been at the alehouse – and we followed Grace into a room. “Please lay her on the table,” the doctor instructed. His tone of voice had the urgency of someone about to perform emergency surgery. Declan carefully put me down on a wooden surface. The doctor removed my hand from my stomach, carefully pulled my tank-top up and wrinkled his brow as he examined my wound. “This will hurt, but I have to take the bullet out,” he explained to me in a professionally calm tone after a few minutes. I nodded and smiled weakly. “I know.”</p>
<p>“Hold her down, please,” the doctor instructed again. I closed my eyes and mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen. Declan and Samoset did as instructed and grabbed my shoulder and ankles respectively as the doctor pushed a pair of tweezers into my wound. I groaned in pain, but I gritted my teeth and thanked the gods for my torture training. I was certain I only managed to stay awake because I had been trained to withstand a high amount of pain.</p>
<p>Nevertheless I let out another groan and dug my nails into the wood of the table surface when the doctor finally pulled out the bullet. I breathed rapidly and I was barely able to see, but I stayed awake. Declan took my bloodied hand in his own and soothingly stroked my head with his other hand. However, I noticed he was carefully watching the doctor as he cleaned my wound with a clear liquid which strongly smelled of alcohol. It burned at first, but then it numbed the pain a little. I was grateful for that because I knew the surgery wasn’t over yet.</p>
<p>When the doctor had cleaned up my injury with this alcoholic liquid he started to close it. As he did so my vision started to clear up again and my rapid breathing eased. I still felt drowsy and exhausted, but I did my best not to show it. After all I could feel my health improving already, even though I felt every painful stitch. “You’re doing great,” the doctor assured me after a while, “I’m almost done.” I nodded and smiled. Then I grinned at Declan and the others. “Told you guys I’d be fine,” I said, my voice sounding a little stronger again.</p>
<p>A sudden meowing came from somewhere. Everyone looked around and the doctor paused what he was doing. Then I felt a paw on my hand. Thor stood on his hind legs next to Declan one front paw on the table, the other on my hand. We all had been so preoccupied with my injury no one had noticed the little kitten following us. “Hey little guy,” I greeted him. His presence made me chuckle, but I stopped immediately because it hurt and the doctor gave me a stern look as he continued closing my wound. “Sorry,” I told him humbly, but with a badly suppressed smile.</p>
<p>When the doctor finally finished stitching me up he pulled a roll of bandages out of his bag. Declan, realizing what the doctor needed to do, softly pushed his arm under my neck and gently helped me sit up. He held me up while the doctor tightly bandaged my stomach. “Thanks, Doc,” I said with a smile when he finished. I was about to stand up, but two pairs of hands pushed me down again.</p>
<p>“You need rest,” the doctor ordered, his hand on my shoulder to prevent me from sitting up again. Thor jumped on the table and cuddled up next to me. He placed his head on my shoulder and started to purr softly. “Looks like I’m outvoted,” I said smiling weakly at the kitten and then at Declan’s hand on my chest. <em>Well, I am really tired</em>, I thought and so I closed my eyes and finally gave in to the exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was still lying on the table when I woke up. Someone had covered me with a blanked and removed my combat boots. The blood on my hand had also been washed off. Thor was cuddled up against me, his head laying on my shoulder. He’d fallen asleep too. My stomach hurt terribly, I still felt drowsy and I had a horrible headache, but all in all I felt a little better than before I had fallen asleep. I was very thirsty and my throat was dry, but I kept my eyes closed hoping I could go back to sleep.</p>
<p>I sensed two people with me in the room. One of them was unmistakeably Declan. He was sitting on a chair right next to me. Even though I would never admit this, I drew comfort from his presence. I was glad he was here by my side. The other person I sensed was Grace. She was standing near the door. I guessed she had just entered the room. I felt her glancing at me. “She still looks pale,” she said sounding concerned. “She did lose a lot of blood,” Declan answered. It was the concern in <em>his</em> voice that finally prompted me to open my eyes.</p>
<p>I blinked a few times to clear my vision and then propped myself up on my elbows. Thor lifted his head and started to purr again, which informed Declan I was awake. “Easy, Little Stray,” he said, got to his feet and supported me as I slowly sat up. His bear-pelt fell from my shoulders. I glanced at it and gave him a grateful smile. “How are you feeling?,” Grace asked me. “Like I’m having the worst hangover of my life,” I answered and gently put my hand on my stomach, “But without the fun part of drinking.” I chuckled at her bewildered expression. Pain spread through my stomach and I winced.</p>
<p>Grace looked at me clearly worried. “You should take your injury more seriously,” she said sternly. “Relax, I’ll be fine,” I reiterated. When she looked unconvinced I indicated a scar on my left upper arm. “It’s not my first injury and it certainly won’t be my last,” I told her with confidence, “It’s an occupational hazard.” I smiled at her reassuringly. “An occupational hazard?,” she repeated her voice dripping with disbelieve. “I was a mercenary before I became Declan’s little stray,” I explained with a smirk at him. Grace shook her head to hide her astonishment. “I better let the doctor know you’re awake,” she said after a few moments of astounded silence and left the room again.</p>
<p>I was now alone with Declan. Why did this make me nervous? He handed me a cup of water and thirsty as I was I drained it in one go. “Thanks,” I said and smiled at him. I noticed, the vest he was wearing over his shirt was full of my blood. “Sorry about that,” I grinned sheepishly, “Blood’s a bitch to wash out.” He followed my gaze. “Don’t worry about it,” he assured me, but his smile was forced. I slightly narrowed my eyes as I looked up at him. “What’s wrong?,” I asked.</p>
<p>Declan studied me for a while. “Why did you do it?” His eyes darted to the bloodstained bullet hole in the tank-top I was still wearing. “It was simply the most logical thing for me to do,” I explained with a shrug, “As the newbie I’m the most expendable.” Declan let that sink in for a short moment, but then he glared at me and held my head between his hands in an almost painfully strong grip so I couldn’t look away from him. For some reason my explanation had made him angry. My heartrate increased again, but it had nothing to do with my injury. Was I sure I wasn’t scared of him? But this sensation didn’t feel like fear at all.</p>
<p>“You’re not expendable,” Declan growled. Strangely his proclamation made me happy and I couldn’t help but smile, which made him even angrier. “Also, you have unfinished business and I don’t,” I hastened to add to placate him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “Samoset told me about your family,” I clarified with an understanding look at him. He let go of my head, but put one hand at the back of my neck, and as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead I felt his anger evaporate. “Thank you,” he said softly and slightly brushed his fingers against my cheek as he removed his hand from my neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a short while Grace returned with the doctor followed by Sokanon and Samoset. Her expression was collected, but I was certain she wasn’t done with her lecture from before. Sure enough as soon as the doctor had declared that I was doing great considering the circumstances, she pounced again. “You’re not out of the woods yet,” she insisted. “I know,” I replied calmly and made a mental note not to show her in how much pain I really was.</p>
<p>“You could stay here,” Grace continued, “I could give you work and you would be save.” I gave her a what I hoped was a grateful smile. “Thanks, but I’m pretty sure it would be bad for business if your more annoying customers start to disappear,” I told her in an innocent tone of voice. Declan chuckled, ruffled my hair and smirked at me, but Grace wasn’t impressed. She gave me a stern but imploring look that told me she hadn’t given up on me yet. However, Declan spoke up before she could say anything else. “Grace, Nora can handle herself,” he assured her. Grace raised her eyebrows and pointedly looked from Declan’s bloody vest to my bloody tank-top. She clearly didn’t believe him. “She took that bullet to protect me,” Declan added. An uncomfortable silence followed, but I was sure I was the only one who’d noticed his guilt underneath that statement. I avoided Declan’s gaze and looked out the window.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Grace said after a while to break the tension, “But at least stay until you’ve recovered.” I gave her a thankful smile, but thought about it for a while. I knew from experience that the stitches would be removed in approximately ten days, if the wound didn’t show any signs of infection. “Okay,” I answered after a while, “I’ll stay till the Doc takes out my stitches.”. She nodded and returned my smile a little too stiffly. She was clearly not happy with this outcome, but she accepted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few days were dreadfully boring. There wasn’t really anything to do and I was put on bedrest. At least Declan, Samoset and Sokanon were by my side most of the time and only left to get supplies. It was especially boring whenever they went out, even though Thor did his best to entertain me. He would chase his own tail or playfully attack my hand or my foot. I was grateful for that, but there was only so much energy a little cougar kitten had.</p>
<p>In an attempt to keep my hand busy while the little kitten slept beside me I grabbed for my butterfly knife in my pocket. It wasn’t there. <em>Fuck! </em>I closed my eyes in frustration. It was still stuck in that HBC-lieutenant’s eye. I doubted anyone had retrieved it for me. <em>Damn it, I really loved that knife</em>, I thought and sighed slightly. Kamy had given it to me for my birthday a few years ago. I hated the thought of losing the last thing that connected me to her specifically. Absentmindedly I rubbed my unit-tattoo with my thumb and stared out the window.</p>
<p>My musings were interrupted by the return of Declan, Samoset, Grace and Sokanon. They’d gone out to get some supplies and I can’t deny I was jealous I couldn’t go with them. I was really glad we were planning to leave by nightfall. Earlier that day the doctor had come by to remove my stitches and change my bandages and he’d declared that I would fully recover within a few more days. Still Grace had been adamant about me getting as much rest as possible while I could. Hence my inability to go with them on their supply run.</p>
<p>“Here,” Grace said and handed me a clean shirt. “Thanks.” I gave her a grateful smile as I took it from her. It had long sleeves, but at least it was black. She looked expectantly at Declan and Samoset clearly wanting them to leave the room so I could change. But before either of them even had the chance to take a step towards the exit I’d already sat up and pulled the tank-top over my head. Grace looked a little scandalized, but I really didn’t mind the two men seeing me in my sports-bra. And Samoset was more interested in the tattoo which spanned over my whole back anyway, though a big part of it was obscured by my bra.</p>
<p>When I’d finally put on the new shirt – I’d managed it without help despite the pain it caused me – we started to get ready to leave. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?,” Grace tried one last time, but without any real conviction. I smiled softly at her. “Yes, I’m sure,” I said determinedly and rolled up the sleeves of my new shirt. She sighed. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine,” I reassured her and grinned, “Thanks again for your help.” I extended my hand and she shook it with an appreciative smile.</p>
<p>Grace then turned to Declan. She took a deep breath as if what she was about to say was very difficult to get out. “Declan,” she began, swallowed and steeled herself, “I’ve heard word that Lord Benton is on his way here.” Rage radiated from him, but he did his best not to show it. “Thank you, Grace,” he said trying hard to suppress his anger. Samoset exchanged a uneasy look with Sokanon and Grace looked as though she regretted her decision to say anything about Benton. I, however, understood Declan’s desire for vengeance as I felt rage and loss burning inside him. At that moment I swore to myself to do everything I could to help him get his revenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the sun had finally set we left Grace’s alehouse. We got out all right via the backdoor, but that was the easy part. Now we had to make our way through Redcoat-controlled Fort James without being spotted. Under normal circumstances this would have been easy for me as stealth was my speciality, but now it was difficult for me to keep up with the others. <em>Fuck, I’ll get us caught at this rate</em>, I thought angrily as I barely managed to escape the sight of a Redcoat on patrol and duck behind a stack of barrels with the others.</p>
<p>I sat down leaning against a barrel and pressed my hand on my stomach. Declan glanced at me and I felt him worry. He was obviously thinking something similar to what I’d thought just now. I smiled at him reassuringly, but I was really annoyed with myself. Though this was in no way the worst situation I’d ever found myself in, I’d always been on my own whenever I’d been wounded and hunted. Therefore only I would get captured or killed if I’d messed up. This time, however, the others freedom and in the worst case their lives were at stake. I doubted I could convince them to abandon me should worse come to worst.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to bang my head against the barrel behind me. Declan looked at me and I could feel he’d guessed what I was thinking. He put his hand on mine and squeezed softly. Then he glanced through a hole in the barrel-stack to check if the coast was clear. With a nod he signalled to us that we could move on.</p>
<p>We snuck through a narrow alleyway, but just at the end of it Declan pushed me against the wall while flattening himself against it too. Sokanon and Samoset followed our lead and Thor laid flat on the ground as soon as they heard the Redcoat patrol walking down the street to which the alleyway lead. I watched, one hand on my knife, as they walked by us. I tightened my grip on the handle when one of them glanced in our direction. But when he kept walking, obviously not having noticed us, I eased my grip on the knife and breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>As we snuck from alleyway to alleyway we encountered many more Redcoat patrols, which made it a lot more difficult to reach the towns exit and get through the gate unnoticed. “There shouldn’t be so many Redcoats,” Samoset pointed out and glanced anxiously at me. It was clear to all of us that I would not be quick enough to slip around these patrols and we needed to find another way out.</p>
<p>“You three take Thor and go on ahead,” I told the others as we hid from another patrol, “I’ll be able to leave town when they open the gate in the morning since nobody here knows who I am.” Declan shook his head. “We’re not leaving you behind. Not while you’re injured,” he said firmly. “What should we do?,” Samoset asked. Declan considered this for a moment. Then he sent Samoset and Sokanon to go look for another way out.</p>
<p>Declan stayed with me. Though he didn’t say it, I knew he did so to watch over me while we hid and waited for our companions to return. I was grateful for that and I enjoyed his company, but I didn’t like his concern for me and I hated that he felt responsible for what’d happened. He did a good job in not showing it – and I was sure I was the only one who knew – but I felt his guilt surface whenever he threw a worried look at me. I couldn’t stand it any longer.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault,” I assured him in a hushed voice after a patrol had passed the pile of casks behind which we were hiding. He scowled at me. “What is that supposed to mean?,” he asked. I raised an eyebrow. “Come on dude, we both know you feel guilty,” I explained. He didn’t answer, but continued to scowl at me. I knew what he was thinking, even though all I could see in his mind was his memory of me falling down on my knees. “Look,” I hastened to continue, “We all thought the lieutenant was dead. It was sheer luck I noticed in time he was still alive.” Declan’s feeling of guilt eased – though he still wouldn’t show or admit it – and I smiled at him comfortingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not long after that Sokanon and Samoset returned. “There is a gap in the wall on the other side of the town,” Samoset reported, “We should be able to get through there.” As this was our only option we decided not to lose any more time and make our way stealthily through town to the other side. Though we saw many more patrols, we managed to get to the gap Samoset had mentioned without being spotted. The gap was narrow, but it was still wide enough that even someone with Declan’s build would be able to squeeze through.</p>
<p>Samoset went through first and Sokanon followed immediately. Declan motioned for me to go through next. I was just about to argue when a Redcoat spotted us. Declan threw one of his knives at him, but before it hit the Redcoats neck he’d already called out “Declan Harp” to the rest of his patrol. “Go,” Declan urged, but I hesitated. I didn’t want to risk leaving him behind. “Go,” he urged again and pushed me towards the gap just as the rest of the Redcoat patrol came running around the corner.</p>
<p>Reluctantly I got through the gap, but instead of running after Samoset and Sokanon I turned around and waited for Declan. My worries were eased as he squeezed himself through the gap almost as soon as I’d turned. His expression turned into an angry look when he noticed me waiting. “Go,” he called out to me and together we ran towards the woods to catch up with the other two.</p>
<p>We stopped running as soon as we’d reached the cover of the trees, but we still walked as fast as we could. I did my best to keep up with the others. However, as we made our way through the wild my pain started to increase again. I tried to ignore it, but I soon realized I was lagging behind and I needed a short break. Leaning against a tree I pressed my hand on my soon-to-be-healed wound, closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to counter the pain. It helped a little.</p>
<p>“Harp!,” Sokanon called out prompting me to open my eyes. For a terrible moment I thought something had happened to Declan, but Sokanon wasn’t looking at him, she was looking at me. Declan turned around at Sokanon’s call and saw me leaning against a tree and clutching my stomach. Thor looked at him and then at me giving an alarmed meow. Declan’s expression was neutral when he came over to me, but I felt his concern. In a feeble attempt to ease it I took a step toward him and tried to act as if I was fine, but he saw through that and before I could do anything he lifted me up in his arms again.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I can still walk,” I protested, but Declan merely gave me a stern look. I sighed. This situation was seriously starting to get on my nerves. “Let’s find somewhere to make camp for the night,” Declan decided. “No, we need to get more distance between us and Fort James,” I insisted, “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” “Shut up, Little Stray,” he said, but his tone was gentle. I gave him a playfully annoyed look, but I put my arms around his neck as a sign of surrender and he chuckled softly. “Good Little Stray,” he smirked.</p>
<p>We chose a small glade next to a creek as our campsite. Declan carefully put me down by a tree and I pulled out my flask from my lower right pocket. I took a sip and grimaced. That stuff was really disgusting. “What’s in there?,” Declan chuckled as I put the flask back inside my pocket. “Cheap vodka,” I said and squinched up my face again. Declan raised an eyebrow. “Well I’m not going to use the good stuff for medical purposes, now am I,” I exclaimed with mock-outrage, but he just laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Early next morning we continued to make our way through the woods. Luckily the Redcoats hadn’t caught up with us during the night and with a bit of luck they had given up looking for us. Though I didn’t count on it and obviously neither did the others as we were moving as fast as their concern for me allowed. As we hurried along I noticed Declan kept glancing at me to check if I was able to keep up. I really didn’t like him worrying about me. So I did what I always did in those situations. I joked around. “Grace is right. You should take your injury more seriously,” Declan said suppressing a chuckle and extended a hand to help me down a ledge. I took his hand and carefully climbed down. “But that wouldn’t be as funny, now would it” This time he didn’t suppress his chuckle. I let out a small laugh that turned into a wince when my foot hit the ground a little too hard.</p>
<p>That evening we finally joined up with the rest of the Wolves. Dimanche immediately stood up when he saw us entering the camp and made his way over to us from the campfire. I figured he wanted an update from Declan so I was surprised when he actually turned to me. This was a little out of character for him as he usually didn’t complain about me to my face. Declan, obviously thinking along the same lines, put his hand on my shoulder to reiterate his trust in me.</p>
<p>“How is your injury?,” Dimanche asked me. He was genuinely concerned. This took me by surprise “It’s almost healed,” I answered. He gave me an earnest look. “That is good to hear.” I looked at him questioningly. For an insane moment I was tempted to make a “what did you do with Dimanche”-joke, but I decided against it as he was obviously steeling himself to tell me something.</p>
<p>Dimanche then pulled something out of his pocket. “I doubted your intentions and for that I must apologize,” he said and handed me my butterfly knife. Relief filled me as I held it and I couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks,” I said and Declan gave Dimanche a short and appreciative nod.</p>
<p>That day I became a fully-fledged and fully trusted member of the Black Wolf Company and all it took was a bullet to the gut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo... writing accents amirite?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The hunt begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've finally reached the start of the series :-).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three Redcoats kneeling in front of us were trembling and whimpering as Declan sharpened his knife. Fear was practically oozing out of them and even though their faces were hard to see in the light of the torches – and underneath all their blood – it was pretty evident that all three of them were pale as ghosts. “Please,” one of them pleaded, “have mercy.” I snorted to sup-press a fit of laughter. Everyone present knew exactly what was about to happen. Declan moved behind the one who’d begged. “This is your own doing,” he growled, “This is not your land. You shouldn’t be here.” He leaned down to whisper something into the Redcoats ear. I felt the last bit of hope fade from said Red-coats mind and before he could do or say anything else Declan cut his throat.</p>
<p>The other two Redcoats barely had time to process what had happened as Declan slit the second’s throat too. Then he threw the third one on his back and stabbed his chest a few times. The Redcoat screamed each time Declan’s knife entered his body until he finally died. “These guys seriously lack dignity,” I scoffed. Declan looked at me and nodded suppressing a chuckle. The corner of his mouth twitched for a split second, but he immediately turned serious again. Ever since we’d heard that Benton was on his way to Canada we’d cranked up our attacks on HBC camps and outposts and Declan obviously wanted to be taken seriously as a threat.</p>
<p>“Take the guns, pelts, powders and supplies, leave nothing,” Declan ordered just as Samoset approached him, dragging a young looking Redcoat with him. “I found him hiding,” he explained. “Yap, no dignity at all,” I commented again as I crouched down next to one of Declan’s victims to search through his things. This time Declan gave me a stern look. “All right, I’ll shut up now,” I promised with an innocent smile at Declan. He raised an eyebrow at me – clearly not believing me – before he turned his attention to the young Redcoat. “Do you know who I am, boy?,” Declan asked him softly but threateningly. “Declan Harp,” the young Redcoat answered panting but with all the courage he could muster. I paused my search to watch this scene unfold. I was curious what Declan was planning. Though I suspected that he was probably going to do what I would do in his place.</p>
<p>Declan grabbed the young Redcoat by the back of his neck. The young man desperately tried to hide how much this frightened him, but he was trembling violently. “I want you to do me a favour,” Declan said in the same soft but threatening tone, “I want you to run on home and I want you to tell ‘em. You tell ‘em I’m here.” Then he threw the young man to the ground. I snorted again as the young Redcoat crawled away from Declan and hastened to get to his feet. He threw one last scared look at Declan and then he fled from us as fast as he could. The young man’s hope grew the further away from us he got.</p>
<p>I finished searching the dead Redcoat and as I didn’t find any-thing useful I joined Declan and Samoset in watching our newly deputized messenger run into the night. “You let him live, word will spread,” Samoset pointed out, “They’ll know this was you.” “I’m counting on it,” Declan answered. “Ooh, psychological war-fare!,” I said approvingly in a tone one would use when talking to a fellow professional, “I love it.”. Samoset sighed. My humorous way of dealing with violence unsettled him. Declan on the other hand chuckled and ruffled my hair as I smirked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Declan, me and four of our men left the camp early the next morning. We’d scored quite a lot of furs last night so we set out to meet with Rivard. While we travelled through the wild, however, I noticed Declan’s mind was preoccupied with something else. Since we’d left Grace’s alehouse about two months ago he barely thought about anything other than Benton. I understood that very well as I remembered my own obsession with getting revenge and how accomplishing it had felt so good – for a brief moment at least.</p>
<p>The six of us had planned on meeting Rivard by the shore of a lake. Since we’d arrived early we decided to wait for him in a dried up riverbed surrounded by reed a little further down from the meeting place. It was a perfect vantage point as we had a clear view of the rendezvous place while we ourselves could not be seen. When we spotted the Frenchie finally arrive, Declan instructed the other four men to take the pelts over to Rivard in canoes. Then Declan turned to me with a devilish grin on his face. “Come with me, Little Stray.” Realizing what he was planning I grinned too. “I like your style of negotiation,” I said still grinning as I followed him.</p>
<p>Declan and I snuck behind Rivard just as he noticed our people paddling towards him. The Frenchie crouched down in the tall grass and aimed his musket at the four men inside the canoes. “Bang,” he imitated the sound of a gun and I had to bite the in-side of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. “Bang,” he re-peated as Declan swiftly walked up to him without Rivard noticing. He kicked the Frenchie hard in the back, drew one of his two tomahawks and held the blade against Rivard’s throat as soon as the Frenchie turned on his back. ”Hello, Rivard,” Declan said with a smirk. “Right on time, ‘arp,” Rivard panted. Declan stood up and put his tomahawk away as Rivard shook his head in annoyance. I trembled with suppressed laughter and Declan, noticing this, smirked at me too.</p>
<p>“Woah! These are spectacular quality,” the Frenchie marvelled as our men loaded the pelts off their canoes. He was sitting on a log and stacking silver coins beside him. “’ow many more of these are you able to get?,” he asked. “For you,” Declan scoffed, “None!” Rivard gave him a questioning look. “I’m confused,” the Frenchie said, “Per’aps you don’t understand my French accent so well.” I sniggered and the two men gave me harsh looks. “Dude,” I said suppressing another snigger while holding the Frenchie’s gaze, “you need to shut the fuck up.” Rivard looked offended, but Declan chuckled and turned to the Frenchie again with a she-is-right-expression on his face.</p>
<p>“I understand you,” Declan stated with another smirk as he took the Frenchie’s silver coins. “Then why refuse a paying customer?,” Rivard asked. “That’s a conversation I need to have with your employer,” Declan explained. “I work for no man,” Rivard said with a defiant smile, “I work for the fleur the lis.” “You work for the highest bidder,” Declan corrected, “Samuel Grant? The wealthy American new to Montreal?” “Grant is one of several men with whom I do business,” Rivard said still with a defiant smile. “I want to meet him,” Declan said. It was not a request. The Frenchie scoffed. “Why would you want such a thing?,” he asked looking puzzled. <em>To gain more influence in the fur trade, further crippling the HBC and by extension Benty, duh</em>, I thought, but out of respect for Declan I just smiled and kept my mouth shut.</p>
<p>“Do not overestimate your standing,” Declan said threateningly, “You’re just a middleman.” “I cannot do business like this,” Rivard said huffy and turned his head to the side looking very insulted, but I felt that it required all of his courage to do so. “I guess I’ll take my business to one of your competitors,” Declan said calmly and started to walk away. “Okay, okay,” the Frenchie called after Declan and got to his feet. Declan stopped and turned to face Rivard again. “I’ll speak to Grant,” the Frenchie said placatory, “I’ll try to set up a meeting.”</p>
<p>Declan looked at the Frenchie waiting for him to continue. “But ‘e’s going to ask what you ‘ave to offer,” Rivard added and pointed to the pelts he’d just purchased, “this amount of furs will not be enough.” Declan looked at the pelts and then at Rivard again. “The Lake Walker tribe,” he replied. “The Cree?,” Rivard asked disbelievingly, “You ‘ave an agreement with them for trade?” “I will,” Declan answered confidently.</p>
<p>Rivard thought about this for a moment. Finally I felt him coming to the conclusion that the pros of a deal like this vastly outweighed the cons. “Fine,” the Frenchie said, “But if you cut me out of this…” He took a few threatening steps toward Declan, but Declan copied him and the Frenchie immediately retreated. Instinctively I moved behind Rivard to cut off his escape route. “I… It will… very badly ‘urt my feelings,” the Frenchie stammered be-fore he bumped into me. I put my hand on his shoulder and held up one of my blades as a clear threat, but I smiled at him innocently.</p>
<p>“I see your little stray is still with you,” the Frenchie said in a poor attempt to break the tension as he glanced nervously between me and Declan. “That’s ‘Miss Erickson’ to you,” Declan corrected smirking. “Only Declan gets to call me ‘Little Stray’,” I added still smiling. “Yes, of course,” Rivard said anxiously. “So, Grant…,” he began looking at the knife in my hand. “Set it up Rivard,” Declan ordered and walked away. I spun the knife in my hand before I put it back in its holster. The Frenchie breathed a sigh of relief as Declan and I left and I couldn’t stop myself from laughing this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here, Little Stray,” Declan called to me as we set up our camp for the night. I dropped the armful of logs I’d collected on our stack of firewood and walked over to him. “What’s up?,” I asked as soon as I stood in front of him. “Benton will be arriving any day now,” he explained, “I need to know out what he’s planning.” I nodded. “So you want us to sneak into Fort James, wait for Benty to arrive and find out what he’s up to,” I guessed. He shook his head. “Just you,” he said and I nodded again. “Roger that,” I grinned and saluted casually, “I better get going then.” Declan nodded, but everyone else looked at me in surprise.</p>
<p>“You should prepare first,” Samoset tried to reason with me and I sensed his concern that I was being too hasty. “Relax, I’ll be fi-ne,” I said confidently, “I have a few days of travel ahead of me. That’s plenty of time to prepare. Besides, if I want to find out what Benty is plotting I can’t miss his arrival.” He wanted to say more, but Declan intervened. “Be careful and don’t do anything stupid,” he reminded me as he put his hand at the back of my neck. “Who? Me?,” I replied putting a hand on my chest and acting offended, “I would never.” He chuckled before he placed a kiss on my forehead. I sensed that, even though he had expected me to leave right away, he was a little worried about me too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a quick goodbye to the others I started to make my way to Fort James. I made good progress, keeping my breaks to a minimum and living off the land, and I managed to reach Fort James within three days. Night had fallen by the time I arrived at the towns gate so it was already closed. I’d expected that, however, and therefore I made my way around the town wall.</p>
<p>When I reached the gap we’d used to escape two months ago, I noticed it was still there. I hesitated. The fact that it hadn’t been fixed, raised all the alarms inside my mind. Still it was my best chance of getting in unnoticed, so I flattened myself against the wood right next to it. I closed my eyes and stretched out my telepathic feelers. Sure enough there was a guard watching the gap. I stifled a scoff. They weren’t really expecting Declan to cluelessly walk into that very obvious trap, were they?</p>
<p>Well, whatever they were hoping to achieve with their plan, I would be able to use that set-up against them. I carefully invaded the guards mind and learned that his relief wouldn’t come for a few more hours. Which meant I would have plenty of time to get past. Then I stretched out my psychic detectors even further to search the guard’s surroundings. No one else was there. <em>Good</em>, I thought with a savage grin, <em>no witnesses to deal with</em>.</p>
<p>I knocked loudly on the wooden wall. “Who’s there?,” the guard immediately demanded. I knocked again. The guard was starting to feel uneasy and he stared at the gap, but he wouldn’t leave his post. I wasn’t sure if I should feel glad he didn’t run for help, or annoyed he was a coward. I suppressed a sigh and knocked a third time. This time the guard felt he had no other choice but to check out what’d made the noise. <em>Fucking finally</em>, I thought still with my savage grin.</p>
<p>As soon as the guard was withing striking distance I rammed my knife into his Adam’s apple and quickly pulled him through the gap. He tried to scream, but I pushed my blade deeper into his neck so it cut off his airway. He gaped and blood started to drip from his mouth. His lungs were filling up with blood so I decided to put him out of his misery. In one swift motion I pulled my knife out of his neck and cut his carotid artery in the process. As the guard fell to the ground I wiped my blade clean on his uniform. Then I dragged his body to a cliff about five meters to my right and pushed him off. With a bit of luck no one would discover him until I’d left Fort James, but then again I didn’t really count on being lucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next four days I slipped through the alleyways and moved around the rooftops of Fort James. I remained undetected while I kept my ears and eyes open for any information on Benty. I didn’t learn much about him during that time, only that his arrival would be due within the next few days. But on the fifth day of sneaking around I finally struck gold.</p>
<p>I was sitting on Grace’s roof and listening to the voices inside. As usual I mostly heard drunken babbles and brawls. But then the alehouse’s front door opened and, as the light from inside flood-ed the dark street, one of those brawls caught my attention. “You’re gon’ miss out,” a man dressed in fur and leather slurred as he stumbled onto the street, “I’ll get a big payday and I’ll spend it all som’ere else!” “This is not a whorehouse,” I heard Grace scold the drunk man, “I will not allow anyone to treat my girls this way.”</p>
<p>“C’mon Gracey,” the drunkard said imploringly, “She’s so pretty.” I shuddered and thanked the gods I’d left with Declan and the others two months ago. “Go and sober up,” Grace replied sharply and I could feel her struggling to keep calm and not let her fury break out. “Please Grace,” he now pleaded, “Lord Benton will pay me had… hadns… a lot when he arrives and I…” “Leave now!,” she cut him off and closed the door. <em>Lord Benton, huh</em>, I grinned to myself and jumped cat-like to the ground so I could follow the drunkard.</p>
<p>The man started to sing loudly and completely off key as he staggered through the streets. I silently followed him a few paces behind, just waiting for my opportunity. Then he passed one of Fort James’s many narrow alleyways. It was totally deserted and no one was within view. <em>Perfect</em>, I thought as I pounced.</p>
<p>I swiftly but silently walked up to him, kicked him hard in the back of his knee and as he tripped I put my arms around his neck in a headlock. He struggled as I dragged him inside the alleyway, but drunk as he was, he was unable to free himself and he passed out soon after. I grinned to myself as I put his unconscious body down behind a stack of water-barrels about halfway through the alleyway. Then after I’d bound and gagged him and telepathically checked if the streets nearby were still empty I prepared for the interrogation.</p>
<p>It only took a few minutes for the drunkard to wake up again. I grinned at him when he opened his eyes. “Hello,” I said. Fear and relief fought inside him, when he realized that I was his captor. My grin broadened. “So, I heard you mention Benty,” I said kindly and pulled the gag out of his mouth, “I’d very much like to know what he’s going to pay you for.” “Nothing,” he answered and struggled against his ties, “Let me go.” I smiled kindly, but shook my head. “Why would he pay you for nothing?,” I asked disbelievingly. “Because he likes me,” the drunkard said stubbornly. I sighed dramatically and placed his scarf over his nose and mouth. Then I filled a cup with water from one of the barrels and spilt it over his scarf.</p>
<p>He coughed and spat out a mouthful of water when I removed his scarf and held his head up. His relief was starting to fade quickly, despite all the liquid courage he’d had earlier. “Let’s try this again,” I said kindly, “What is Benty going to pay you for?” “Nothing important. I swear,” the drunkard panted through coughs. I smiled at him. “See, here’s the thing: I don’t believe you,” I stated, put the scarf over his face again and spilt another cup of water over his nose and mouth. “You should know: I’m really enjoying this. So please keep lying to me,” I said cheerfully as I pulled his scarf off again, but I mentally prepared myself to get the answer I wanted by reading his mind.</p>
<p>That turned out to be unnecessary, however. When I asked him again what Benty wanted him to do, the drunkard said: “I’m sup-posed to guide a spy into the wild.” “Spy?,” I asked with a reassuring smile. “Someone to find out Declan Harp’s whereabouts and the number of men in his command and then report it back to Lord Benton,” the drunkard clarified. I grinned. “Thanks for your cooperation,” I said and stood up. To make sure I knew everything, I dug through his mind and found the exact location he was supposed to bring the spy. <em>Perfect</em>.</p>
<p>“You’re gon’ let me go now?,” the drunkard asked with anticipation. I gave him a kind smile and pulled him to his feet. He gave me a grateful look and I felt relief wash over him. But then I said: “No,” and with one last smile at him, I pushed his head inside one of the barrels next to us. He struggled as I held his head under water, but he didn’t stand a chance. Then after a few minutes he stopped moving altogether. However, I kept holding his head under water after the last bubble popped, just to be on the safe side.</p>
<p>When I was sure he was dead I cut the rope binding his hands and feet. Studying the scene, I decided that it would look like he’d drowned trying to drink some water while intoxicated, though hopefully no one would check his wrist and ankles too closely. <em>It will help that he was pretty drunk in front of witnesses</em>, I thought confidently. Unfortunately I didn’t have time to keep staging this “accident” as I heard footsteps and I sensed four people coming my way. I quickly climbed the house next to me and just as a Redcoat patrol walked past the alleyway I reached the building’s roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I decided that the best way to identify Benty’s spy was to wait for his arrival and see with whom he’d travelled and with whom he would meet when he got here. Therefore I stayed close to the harbour for the next days. Then finally on the eighth day since my coming to Fort James a ship approached. I snuck a little closer to the port, hoping to find out whose ship it was. It took hours for the ship to anchor and then for its crew to take their rowboats ashore, but as they took their loads and supplies off the boats, I noticed a lot of them were Redcoats. Chances were that that was the right ship.</p>
<p>A young man in a worn out dark brown leather coat caught my attention. He stepped forward a few paces and marvelled at the town. Obviously it was his first time in the so called new world. A Redcoat bumped his shoulder and said: “Come on!” Could it be, I’d already found the spy?</p>
<p>The young man hurried after the Redcoat and I followed them at a distance. “You killed my friend, you piece of shite,” he cursed out the Redcoat. I noticed his prominent Irish accent. “Yeah, I’m glad that little shit rat got what he deserved,” the Redcoat retort-ed. “He had a name: Tom!,” the young would-be spy said angrily, “You better show him some respect!” I had to admire the young man’s courage.</p>
<p>The Redcoat turned to face the young man and threateningly pointed his finger at him. The spy took a few steps backwards. “I should stick my blade in your chest and let you bleed out like a little piggy,” the Redcoat said. “Lord Benton would have you hanged,” the young man replied. So I’d guessed right. It was indeed Benty’s ship. “All I gotta do is take you to our guide. You go die out there all by yourself,” the Redcoat sneered. <em>Too bad, your guide is dead.</em> I suppressed a giggle.</p>
<p>When the Redcoat turned again, he bumped into a poacher. “Watch where you’re going,” the poacher complained. “We’re not looking for any trouble,” the young man placated immediately. “Stay out of this,” the Redcoat gestured to the spy before he turned to the poacher, “And you get out of my way.” Then he grabbed the poachers shirt, pushed him out of his way and angrily said something I couldn’t make out. I felt the poachers fury rise. “Hey, wait…,” the young man called out, but before he could react, the poacher rammed a small knife into the back of the Redcoat’s neck.</p>
<p>The Redcoat turned and staggered towards the young man, while the poacher vanished in the crowd. When the Redcoat reached the spy he grabbed the collar of his dark brown leather coat and then he fell lifelessly on top of the young man. The spy was starting to panic as the crowd closed in on him. Even worse for him, the commotion was attracting other Redcoats. That situation looked very incriminating for the poor young man. Maybe our little spy-problem would sort itself out.</p>
<p>As the young man struggled to get the dead Redcoat off him, a priest came to his aide. “Come on,” he urged and rolled the body off the spy. “I didn’t do this,” the young man pleaded. “Doesn’t matter,” the priest said and pulled the spy to his feet, “Nothing can be done for that fool now.” He ushered the young man away through the crowd. I considered my options for a moment, but then I decided to follow them.</p>
<p>“Did you see it?,” the young man asked panicked as the priest dragged him through a market. He kept babbling on about the Redcoats violent death. “Welcome to Fort James,” the priest answered and reminded the spy to watch his step as they walked by a drunkard sitting on the road. “Come on,” the priest told the young man again as he dragged him further into the market. “Where’re we going?,” the spy asked. “Last thing you want is those soldiers asking questions,” the priest answered.</p>
<p>When the two of them reached the last market stand, a patrol came towards them. The priest quickly grabbed the young man’s arm and pulled him to the stand. Both pretended to be interested in the metal pots that stand was selling until the patrol passed them. “You must tread softly in this place, my son,” the priest advised the young spy as they continued walking, “The soldiers have only one thing on their minds: to protect the gold and the fur is the gold.” I suppressed a laugh. While this statement was true, it still sounded stupid to me.</p>
<p>“Wait,” the young man grabbed the priest by the arm, “Who are you?” <em>Seriously?</em>, I thought, <em>Now you’re asking him this?</em> It looked like our spy was dreadfully inexperienced in his craft and I couldn’t help but feel a little offended that Benty would send someone like him. “Father James Coffin at your disposal,” the priest answered, “And you are?” The spy looked to the side. “Michael Smyth,” he introduced himself. Michael studied Father Coffin for a moment. “What’s a priest doing in this part of the world?,” he asked the priest. “What else?,” Father Coffin answered, “Bringing the mercy of our Lord Jesus Christ to these miserable sinners.” I grimaced. What a load of bullshit.</p>
<p>I’d just decided to go back to the Wolves, when I heard the priest mention Benty. “And you’ve just arrived on Lord Benton’s ship,” he said to Michael, “Company man, are you?” I sharpened my ears again. Michael nodded. “I’m heading out to the wilderness,” he told the priest, “I’m supposed to be meeting a guide. I have silver to pay him.” “That’s me,” the priest immediately lied and his eyes darted to the leather bag on Michael’s belt, “I’m your guide.” What an idiot that priest was. “You’re a priest,” Michael pointed out. “Also a guide,” the priest added to his story, “Call it a side-line, but I’ve seen a great deal of this wild land, Michael Smyth, I can find whatever piece of wilderness you’re looking for.”</p>
<p>Michael looked up and down the street. “I’m looking for a countryman of mine,” he told the priest, “goes by the name of Declan Harp.” <em>Declan is Irish?</em>, I thought grinning, <em>That explains his ability to hold his liquor.</em> Father Coffin looked shocked. “Extremely unwise,” he advised, “Harp is a mad man.” <em>Well, you’re not wrong</em>, my grin broadened, <em>and he’s definitely not the only mad person out there.</em> “Maybe I should look for another guide, then,” Michael said and turned to walk away. “Wait a moment, my son,” the priest called out and grabbed Michael’s upper arm, “Are you sure you have enough silver to pay for a <em>good</em> guide.” “Sure,” Michael said and slightly shook the leather bag, “I already told you so.” “Very well,” Father Coffin said firmly, “I’ll take you to Declan Harp, but at least let’s rest up first before our long journey. I know a quiet little place” With that the priest turned to walk in the direction of Grace’s alehouse and I decided, I’d gathered enough information for one trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I met up with the Black Wolves the next morning. Thor came running towards me immediately when he saw me. “He’s been waiting for you to return ever since he came back from his hunt and you weren’t there” Samoset greeted me and smiled kindly at the big cat. “Did nobody tell him, I’d be right back?,” I asked in mock-surprise and grinned at Samoset as I ruffled the now fully grown cougar’s pelt.</p>
<p>“What did you find out?,” Declan asked as he too welcomed me back. I briefed the rest of the Wolves on everything that’d happened during my trip. “So Benton wants to send a spy,” Declan said and I nodded, “Good, we can use that against him.” I smirked at him. I’d been thinking the exact same thing. “You did great, Little Stray,” Declan told me, put his hand at the back of my neck and placed a kiss on my forehead. My heart skipped a beat, but I covered that by smiling at him.</p>
<p>After that Declan sent Sokanon with a few of our men to stake out the lake where Michael’s guide was supposed to bring him. While we waited for her return the others busied themselves with chores around our camp, but as I’d travelled throughout the night I wanted to use that time to rest. I cuddled up with Thor – using the cougar as a pillow – and closed my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was woken up by someone pleading. “What better place to turn over a new leaf than here?” It was the priests voice. It was shaky, but it unmistakeably belonged to Father Coffin. “He needs to die,” Dimanche said and I heard him grab the priest by his throat. I had to agree with Dimanche. “Harp! I’m a man of divine providence,” the priest called out. I opened my eyes and sat up. Sokanon had returned with her squad and she’d taken Michael and Father Coffin captive. I felt both of them fear for their lives, especially since Declan was covered in blood. Though it was the blood of the deer he’d just been skinning when Sokanon had come back, it didn’t make him look any less dangerous.</p>
<p>“Do you guys mind?,” I said, mainly addressing the priest, as I got to my feet and walked over to Declan, “Some of us worked the night shift – and by ‘some of us’ I mean me – so could you please beg for your life a little more silently.” “I’m sorry, my child, I didn’t mean to wake you,” the priest told me in a shaky voice. I exchanged an annoyed look with Dimanche. <em>My child?</em>, I mouthed and Dimanche shrugged.</p>
<p>The priest turned to Declan again. “Keeping me in your company will put God on your side,” Father Coffin continued. <em>Too bad we’re not Christians,</em> I sniggered to myself. Declan strolled over to our captives. “You are of no value to me,” he told the priest and then he turned to study Michael. “You can’t just kill him,” Michael said trying hard to hide his fear, “I won’t let you kill him.” I once again had to admire the young spy’s courage.</p>
<p>Declan held Michael’s face in a onehanded grip, wiping blood all over it, and the young man turned – if possible – even paler. “You watch, boy,” Declan growled and threw Michael to the ground, “Take them both.” He turned to continue working on the deer “I have information on Lord Benton,” Michael called out desperately, “I have information on Lord Benton” Declan turned to the young man again and I felt his anger rise. Michael panted as he anxiously watched the tall man walk over to him and for a moment I thought he would pass out from fear. “All right boy. You have my attention,” Declan said softly but threateningly as he crouched down in front of Michael, “Tell me about Benton or join the priest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the rest of the Wolves cleaned up our camp, Declan, Samoset, Dimanche and I went over to deal with our captives. They’d been tied to posts and while young Michael looked well, considering the circumstances, Father Coffin looked pale and weak. As we approached them I noticed Michael mumbling something to the priest and I felt their fear of what would happen next. “Mr. Harp,” the priest panted as soon as he saw Declan, “Mr. Harp, have... have mercy on a poor priest!” I gave a short laugh.</p><p>Declan gave our captives a strict look before he knelt down by the campfire. I stood behind him and smirked at Father Coffin as Samoset and Dimanche walked over to his post. “Maybe just a drop of wine?,” the priest begged. I felt panic swell up inside him. I snorted as Dimanche slapped him hard in the face. That priest seriously didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. “Just a minute!,” Father Coffin called out in terror as Samoset and Dimanche dragged him away, “Wait, no, no! No!” “Yeesh, have some dignity,” I sighed and shook my head. Declan chuckled as he pulled out one of his knives and held the blade into the campfire.</p><p>“He’s sufferin’,” Michael said sounding remarkably calm considering his fear, “lack of drink.” Declan glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. “If you kill him you’d just be doing him a favour,” The young man added. I snorted. “No hangover’s ever been that bad,” I pointed out and Declan gave another chuckle. Michael swallowed as he realized his ruse wasn’t working.</p><p>“I told ya, I’m here to make my fortune,” Michael tried again, “I have many skills. I’m a quick learner. I can help ya.” He nervously glanced at Declan’s blade inside the flames. “You wouldn’t hurt a fellow Irishman, would you?,” He added and his calm demeanour faltered. “Wrong move, buddy,” I laughed and the young man turned pale. “Do I look like an Irishman to you?,” Declan simply asked. “I was told your father was,” Michael answered meekly. “Were you told I was raised by a Cree mother?,” Declan replied. I gave him a questioning look, but Declan focused on his knife again.</p><p>“Whatcha doin’ there?,” Michael asked looking anxiously at Declan’s blade again. “Can’t rush a thing like this,” I said cheerfully and sat down cross-legged next to Declan. “Skin won’t peel right, ruins the hide,” Declan added with a smirk. Young Michael started to breath rapidly. “Oh Jesus!,” he panted as Declan got to his feet, “I’ve told you everythin’. I swear, the truth!” “Nope, you haven’t,” I pointed out in the same cheerful tone. Michael gave me a pleading look and I knew he was hoping I would stop Declan from hurting him, but I just smiled at the young man.</p><p>“What’s your connection with Lord Benton?,” Declan asked holding his blade threateningly close to the young man’s throat. “Nothin’. I told ya I came over on his ship,” Michael lied and once again I had to admire his courage, “He hates your guts. That’s all I know, that’s…” Declan held the hot blade against Michaels throat. The young man groaned in pain and the stench of seared skin filled the air. “All right! I made a deal with him! I made a deal with him!,” he stammered, “He made me an offer, he said… he said I needed to come find ya, Declan Harp he said, and he said I had to tell him where you were and how many people was here.”</p><p>“And what did he tell you about me?,” Declan continued his interrogation. “That you worked together. That you had a disagreement. That you’ve become wild,” Michael hastened to answer. I couldn’t stop myself from giggling which earned me a strict look from Declan. “Sorry,” I smirked. Declan turned to Michael again. “And he offered you what? Money? Land?” Michael hesitated so Declan moved his knife close to the young man’s skin again. “There’s a girl! There’s a girl!,” he cried out before the blade could touch him, “I love her. Her name is Clenna. Benton said he’d hang her if I didn’t do it.” “So her life depends on your espionage skills?,” I sneered, “Sucks to be her.” Michael glared at me, but Declan physically forced the young man to look away from me.</p><p>“What… what are you doin’? What are you doin’?,” the young man stuttered as Declan moved behind him. As an answer he cut the ropes binding Michael to the post. “You trust Benton’s word,” he told our young captive, “your girl’s as good as dead.” I averted my gaze. Of course Declan spoke from experience. “I hope you paddle better than you lie,” Declan added as he walked away from our captive.</p><p> </p><p>Intending to start trade negotiations with the Lake Walkers we travelled down the river in our canoes. The Cree tribe’s tepee-village was built by the shore of a great lake and surrounded by a forest. It was small and quaint and quite the beautiful place to live. However, as peaceful as the village seemed at first glance, there was an unmistakeable air of grief around it. Something terrible had happened to these people, but I resisted the temptation to read their minds and find out as I decided it was none of my business.</p><p>“We are honoured to be here,” Declan told the chieftainess Kamenna as we piled pelts, riffles, gunpowder, lanterns and many other presents in front of her and her entourage, “These gifts extend our wishes for your prosperity.” Machk, one of Kamenna’s men, said something in Cree. I didn’t bother to translate for myself as it was obvious he’d invited us into one of the tepees. Thor and I stood back with Samoset while Declan, Dimanche and Sokanon followed Kamenna and her men. Obviously the presence of a Caucasian-looking woman wouldn’t exactly help our cause.</p><p>“Jesus, I can’t take this,” Father Coffin panted as I sat down next to him, “The anticipation. Every breath I take I think that’s it, that’s the last one! The journey’s over! If you’re going to kill us then kill us for the love of God!” “But that wouldn’t be as funny,” I giggled and played with Thor. Samoset shook his head which only made me giggle harder. “Ignore him,” Michael said sounding annoyed, “Nervous disposition, normally he’d be drunk.” The priest glared at the young man and I swallowed to stop a new fit of giggles.</p><p>Michael looked around “So these are the Lake Walkers?,” he asked Samoset. “The woman is Kamenna,” Samoset explained, “She is Okimaw. She executes the will of the people. Giving her gifts is a sign of respect. You two are included.” “What’s that now?,” the priest asked in a panicked voice and Michael looked to me for confirmation. I nodded. “Gifts?,” the young man asked in outrage. “Oh, Jesus Christ! Almighty God in heaven,” the priest cursed. I snorted. “Your god is not gonna help you,” I told Father Coffin. Samoset gave me a stop-that-look, but smirked at Michael and the young man understood.</p><p>At that moment we were interrupted by a little girl. She was one of the tribes children and looked to be about seven or eight years old. Her jet-black hair was falling over her shoulders in twin-braids. “Hello,” she said and sat down in front of me. “Hi,” I greeted her back. “I’m Wednesday,” she introduced herself, “What is your name?” I started to laugh uncontrollably. The others looked at me confused and Wednesday seemed offended. “What’s so funny about my name?,” she asked huffy and Samoset looked about ready to slap me. “A Cree girl named after a day named after a Germanic god,” I panted through my laughter, “That’s pretty fucking funny.” Wednesday studied me for a moment and then she joined my laughter. Samoset shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>“Father said I was born on a Wednesday,” the girl explained, “So is that day really named after a god?” I nodded. “The Germanic god Wotan. He’s the Allfather and the god of wisdom, knowledge and poetry, but he’s also a god of war. He’s the main god of this pantheon so your name is very special,” I explained with a smile. Wednesday beamed at me. “Who’s your father?,” I asked still with a kind smile. “He’s a sailor on an English ship, mother said,” she answered still beaming, “and he’ll come and visit us soon.” “That’s really cool,” I grinned at her. So that’s how she spoke English.</p><p>Wednesday studied Thor for a moment and then petted him tentatively. “Is this Harp?,” she asked. I smiled at her. “No, this is Thor,” I explained and ruffled his fur. “Then which one is Harp?,” she probed and looked around. “The tall man who went with Kamenna,” I told her. She looked at me with widened eyes. “Are you scared of him?,” she asked earnestly. I gave her a reassuring smile. “No, why?” The girl pointed at Samoset. “He said you are Harp’s prey.” I looked at Samoset. “Did he?,” I smirked. Samoset turned away to hide his grin. “Don’t worry,” I told the little girl, “When Samoset said that he meant a different kind of prey.”</p><p>I was spared a further explanation by the arrival of Declan and the others. He jerked his head to indicate that we were about to leave again. “Kamenna’s grandson has been taken,” he explained when Samoset and I joined him and the others. “Do we know by whom?,” I asked as we prepared for departure. Declan shook his head. “It was Benton who did this,” Samoset said, “I’m sure of it.” “He’s a fool. He thinks he can intimidate these people into trade,” Dimanche added grimly. “You think the boy’s alive?,” Sokanon asked Declan with a worried look. “He’s no good to anyone dead,” he assured her, but I sensed he was worried too.</p><p>“I’ve seen the English do this before,” Samoset told us, “Take a prisoner and then threaten to hang them to motivate trade negotiations.” “I don’t think it was Benton,” Michael interjected and took a brave step forward. “Be quiet, boy,” Dimanche threatened, but Declan looked at the young man. “No. Let him speak,” he said calmly. “All he thinks about is you, is killing you,” Michael told Declan, “How many other companies wanna trade with the Lake Walkers? Any one of ‘em could have taken the boy” “Well, we’re going to be the ones that find Kitchi,” Declan said firmly, “It’s the only way to secure their trade. We’re going to Fort James.” “Excellent choice!,” the priest blurted out and walked over to the canoes, “Right behind you.” I sighed. “It seems you’re still with us,” Samoset said and softly pushed Michael towards the canoes too.</p><p>“We better get going then,” I said just as Kamenna and Machk approached us. “You’re staying here, Little Stray,” Declan instructed. I narrowed my eyes. “Why?,” I asked taken aback. “You’re safer here,” he answered unconvincingly. I raised an eyebrow. That didn’t make any sense. “Safer?” I looked between Declan, Kamenna and Machk and noticed the Cree man glaring at me. Then finally the coin dropped. “Oh! I’m the collateral,” I said and smirked, “Got it!” Declan nodded sternly and gave Machk an angry look. It was pretty clear he wasn’t happy about it, but he didn’t have a choice. “You’ll be treated as a guest,” Kamenna assured me and put her hand on my shoulder. “Despite you being European,” she added firmly and with a strict look at Machk.</p><p>“Half actually,” I let slip out and the others gave me a questioning look, “I’m only half-h… half-European.” <em>Fuck!</em> “What’s the other half?,” Samoset asked with a half-smile. Clearly I was the palest member of this conversation. “Hispanic,” I lied. It was the only ethnicity starting with “H” I could think of. <em>I need to be more careful what I say</em>, I thought and glanced at Declan. I’d never had problems with that before so why did I have them now?</p><p>“We should get going,” Samoset reminded. Declan nodded again and put his hand at the back of my neck. “Don’t do anything stupid!,” he said sternly and I felt his worry for me. I grinned at him to reassure him. “I promise, I’ll try really hard to behave.” He chuckled and placed a kiss on my forehead. Samoset grinned at that sight and pointedly turned away. I watched as he walked to the canoes and I could feel a sudden finality in the air. I became worried too and so when Declan turned to follow Samoset I grabbed his wrist. “Please be careful,” I told him. He smiled softly at me. “I will,” he promised and slightly brushed his fingers against my cheek. I smiled as we watched the rest of the Wolves paddle away, but the bad feeling lingered.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” my dad begged in our native language, “<em>don’t hurt them.</em>” One of our attackers hit him in the face with a bat and dad spat out blood. I whimpered. I wanted to scream “<em>Stop that</em>,” but the words wouldn’t come out. Tears burned in my eyes and I started to tremble as two more attackers started to beat my dad with blunt weapons. He groaned in pain, but he kept pleading for our lives. Why wouldn’t he fight back?</p><p>I heard my mother sob while she shielded my siblings and me from the attackers. That scared me almost as much as my dad’s groans. My brother, who was cowering next to me, held my hand. I knew he did that to calm himself down as much as me, but nevertheless I closed my fingers around his. On my other side my sister tried hard to stifle her own cries, but to no avail.</p><p>Then suddenly it was quiet. I was still clutching my brothers hand, but it turned colder by the second. He was dead. They were all dead. The stench of blood filled the air and I knew I was bathed in it. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I couldn’t stop myself from sobbing. Though our attackers had either fled or died I didn’t dare look around. Too scared of what I would see I closed my eyes.</p><p>I forced my eyes open. As I was trembling violently I sat up and buried my face in my hands for a moment. With a few deep breaths I got to my feet and quietly left the tepee in which I was staying. It was a clear night and not a single cloud obstructed the stars, but I was too shaken up to appreciate the beauty of the night sky. My nightmares were starting to become more vivid, which made Declan’s absence even worse for me. I sighed, annoyed with myself, and made my way over to the lake.</p><p>When I got there I noticed I wasn’t the only one unable to sleep. Kamenna was standing at the shore looking in the direction of Fort James. “I doubt they’ll arrive during the night,” I told her, but joined her watch. She smiled softly at me. “It seems, I’m not the only one too worried to sleep,” she stated. “Yeah,” I returned her smile. I sat down and took off my combat boots to hold my feet in the water. To my surprise the old woman followed my lead. Together we sat there in a silent watch, waiting for our companions to return.</p><p>“I’m sorry you couldn’t go with them,” Kamenna told me after a while. I gave her another smile. “It’s okay, I understand.” She returned my smile and studied me for a moment. I sensed she was thinking about something concerning me, but I resisted the temptation to read her mind. “You’re a strong woman,” she stated after some consideration and glanced at my knives, “Can you hunt?” “Sure,” I answered with a grin. “Perhaps you should join our hunters in the morning to take your mind off your worries,” she said. “I doubt they would take me along,” I told her. “They will if I tell them to,” she replied shrewdly and my grin broadened.</p><p> </p><p>Early the next morning Thor and I joined the hunting-party. Not everyone was happy about that, but as Kamenna had told me to go along, no one complained. Though I noticed Machk glaring at me and the other five members of our party kept throwing me suspicious looks as well. I stifled a sigh, but I didn’t complain either.</p><p>As we ventured into the woods the others barely acknowledged me, only to glare at me every now and again. I sensed that they held me jointly responsible for Kitchi’s abduction even though I’d never seen the boy in my life, simply because I looked European. “<em>Why did she have to come with us?</em>,” one of the hunters asked Machk. He gave me a disgusted glance. “<em>It is the Okimaw’s will</em>,” Machk told the other hunters but I felt anger in his voice. I rolled my eyes. <em>Fuck this</em>, I decided and so Thor and I snuck away from the group to go hunt on our own.</p><p>The cougar and I walked through the woods for a while, but the solitude only brought back memories of my nightmare. I needed a break to pull myself together and so I sat down underneath a tree. Thor meowed and nudged my shoulder with his head. That’s when I saw it. The paw print of a big animal. I went over to study it more closely. It was unmistakeably from a bear – maybe a grizzly? – and it looked fresh. I grinned to myself. It was risky, sure, but I could use a challenge. And despite my promise to Declan, I started to follow the bear’s tracks. The paw prints lead us deeper into the woods, but I knew Thor and I were gaining on our prey.</p><p>After about an hour we saw it. Our target was indeed a grizzly bear and it looked to be about two meters in length. I snuck a little closer and crouched down in the bushes. Thor flattened himself to the ground beside me. His eyes were fixed on the bear, but he waited for my move. <em>Good kitty</em>, I smiled to myself as I studied our prey and its surroundings. The bear had permitted itself a break from walking to eat berries. I moved a little closer to the animal. It paused what it was doing and sniffed the air. I ducked and put my hand on my knife handle, but then the bear turned to the berries again. I studied our surroundings more closely and saw a few trees close to these berry-bushes. If I could get there unnoticed I could use that to my advantage. I grinned to myself as a plan formed in my mind.</p><p>“Attack!,” I whispered and Thor immediately shot towards the bear. While the cougar drew our prey’s attention, I silently moved to the trees and swiftly climbed to one of the lower hanging branches. There I watched my brave mountain lion fight the grizzly and waited for my chance. Thor was relentless and kept pawing at the bear. He jumped on the grizzly and even managed to sink his teeth into the bears shoulder at one point, but the bear was fierce and managed to shake the cougar off. My heart skipped a beat as Thor was thrown back a few meters, but he got up and attacked the grizzly again immediately. I sighed in relief as my cougar looked unharmed.</p><p>But then, when he was standing directly under me, the bear pawed at Thor and hit him in the shoulder. The mountain lion was thrown back again and this time he didn’t get up immediately. Now angry at myself for putting Thor in harm’s way I jumped down from my branch and landed on the bear. The poor grizzly stood on its hindlegs and tried to throw me off, but I managed to hang on. I rammed my hunting-knife into the back of its neck and the bear roared in pain. With a hard twist of my knife I snapped the bear’s spine. It twitched for a second, but then it fell to the ground and moved no more.</p><p>I rolled off when the bear hit the ground and immediately ran to my cougar. Thor had gotten to his paws again, but his shoulder was badly scratched. I cursed my stupidity and recklessness. “I’m so sorry, buddy,” I told him and ruffled his fur. The cougar purred and nudged my shoulder with his head.</p><p>As I cleaned Thor’s wound with the cheap vodka from my flask I sensed the other hunters coming towards us. No doubt they’d been drawn here by the sound of the fighting animals. “Oh good, you’re here,” I greeted them with a smile as soon as they came into view, “You can help me bring that bear back to the village.” Machk glared at me and then at the dead grizzly, but the other hunters looked impressed.</p><p>Word of my hunt spread through the village over the next few days and especially kids – under Wednesdays lead – kept asking me about it. Much to Machk’s dismay the other hunters started to treat me as one of them. “<em>She is white</em>,” he reminded Kamenna one evening, “<em>we cannot trust white people.</em>” “Can we just put the whole white, red, black or whatever fucking colour thing behind us and agree that people suck in general?,” I said after another hunter had translated for me. Kamenna smiled at me and nodded softly, but Machk glared at me as if I’d said something terribly offensive.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the Wolves came back on the fourth morning since our arrival. “I think they’re back,” I told Kamenna when we could hear them approach. She nodded and the Okimaw, Thor and I left the tepee. We saw them walking along the shore toward the village. A teenaged boy who I guessed was Kitchi walked between Declan and Dimanche and Michael kept a few paces behind the rest. “Oh no,” I muttered as I sensed something was off. Where was Samoset?</p><p>“<em>Grandmother!</em>,” Kitchi called out and ran toward us. Kamenna’s face lit up. “<em>Grandson!</em>,” she beamed at him and cried joyfully as she hugged him. My eyes met Declan’s and I saw grief in them, but he gave me a short greeting nod which I returned. “<em>Have you been harmed?</em>,” Kamenna asked her grandson and studied his face. “<em>I’m fine,</em>” Kitchi assured his grandmother, “<em>but one of the men who came to rescue me was killed.</em>” My heart sank, but I tried not to show anything.</p><p>Kamenna took a step toward Declan. “What was his name?,” she asked him. Declan hung his head. “Samoset,” he answered quietly. I closed my eyes for a moment and swallowed. <em>Shit!</em> “Oh,” Kamenna said softly, “He has begun the next stage of his walk.” Declan looked at her and I sensed his grief lighten a little. Kamenna smiled softly at the tall man in front of her. “Come. Let’s honour him.”</p><p> </p><p>While the Lake Walkers celebrated Kitchi’s safe return Declan stood alone by the campfire. He cut his own hand with a knife in a ritualistic way and I knew he did it to honour Samoset. I wanted to give him some space at first, but then I saw Michael walking over to him and Thor and I decided to follow the young man at a distance. Declan put his knife away when he noticed Michael. “I’m sorry for what happened to Samoset,” Michael said, “He was kind.” “Yeah he was,” I answered earnestly and Michael – who hadn’t noticed me – flinched.</p><p>The young man took a few tentative steps towards Declan. “It was a big sacrifice losing him just to get Kitchi back home.” I pulled one of my knives out of its holster and put my elbow on Michael’s shoulder so that the blade dangled in front of his face. “Someone’s gonna lose their tongue if they don’t shut the fuck up,” I told the young man with an innocent smile. Declan signalled for me to put my knife back. I raised an eyebrow, but followed his order.</p><p>“It’s more than just about Kitchi,” Declan told Michael, “The Lake Walkers are crucial. We need them.” I bit the inside of my cheek. I still felt Declan’s pain strongly, though he didn’t show it. “What’s the value of tradin’ with the Lake Walkers?,” Michael asked, “I mean, how many pelts can they provide?” Declan looked at the young man. “The Lake Walkers are worth more than just the trade,” he explained, “What they also provide is an army.” With that he walked away from Michael – having had enough of that conversation – and my cougar and I followed him.</p><p>As soon as we were out of sight I grabbed Declan’s wrist. He turned to give me a strict look. “I know it’s a stupid question, but are you okay?,” I asked tentatively as I looked up at him. His stern expression turned into a soft smile, but I sensed his pain and guilt underneath. “I will be,” he assured me. I couldn’t bear to see him like that, but I forced myself to return his smile. He saw right through that, however, and I felt his pain grow. Unable to hold myself back any longer I stood on my toes and flung my arms around his neck. That took him by surprise, but he wrapped his arms around me pressing me tightly to his chest and I felt his pain ease a little.</p><p>When we let go of each other Declan held my head between his hands caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. As I held his gaze I noticed how close his face was to mine and that he was moving closer to me still. I closed my eyes. My heart pounded hard against my chest and I could feel myself blush. <em>What is wrong with me?</em>, I chastised myself. But then Thor meowed warningly and we heard footsteps behind us. Declan let go of me. To gloss over what’d almost happened he put his hand at the back of my neck and placed a kiss on my forehead. “Thank you, Little Stray,” he said softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we left our sleeping quarters the next morning we noticed a large crowd of Lake Walkers standing around a smaller tepee. I couldn’t see what they were looking at, but they were all wearing shocked expressions. My heart sank. The group was eerily quiet and I sensed that something was horribly wrong. “Uh oh!,” I murmured and exchanged a worried look with Declan before we hurried over to find out what was going on.</p><p>Kitchi, Kamenna’s grandson, was laying in his sleeping-place still covered with his blanket. The boy could have been asleep if not for the fact that his throat was cut open. The Okimaw was kneeling beside him looking softly at her grandson’s face. I sensed the loss burning inside her, but she was determined to keep her composure. My respect for her grew.</p><p><em>Shit!,</em> I thought as I focused on Kitchi again. This incident would make it harder for us to establish trade with the Lake Walkers. I looked up at Declan. He did a great job in hiding it, but I could feel his rage quite strongly. “We will find who did this,” he promised Kamenna. Machk glared at him. “<em>It was you</em>,” the Cree man growled and pointed a shaking finger at Declan, “<em>Why else would the European you brought here flee?</em>”</p><p>Now that he mentioned it, where was Michael? “We must not jump to accusations,” Kamenna chastised Machk and the Cree man glared at her too. “Michael didn’t do this,” Declan defended the boy, but Machk wasn’t impressed. “Whoever did it must have taken him hostage,” I added and Declan nodded. Much to Machk’s chagrin Kamenna agreed with us.</p><p> </p><p>The perpetrators had clearly been in a hurry as they hadn’t bothered to conceal their tracks, but they’d managed to get quite a lot of distance between us and them. As we followed them up north the climate became colder and colder until we walked on snow. “I hope he won’t succumb to the cold,” Sokanon said and I felt genuine worry for the boy in her voice. “He’ll be alright,” I tried to assure her, but I didn’t really believe it myself.</p><p>We found Michael and his four abductors in a glade surrounded by meagre trees. The young man was kneeling on the ground, his hands were tied together and he was shivering from the cold, but he was still alive. I sensed relief swell up in Sokanon. “Don’t let the Irish lad out of your sight,” his abductor with the blue shirt said and I noticed his Scottish accent, “He’s worth five times your weight in ale.”</p><p>One of the other perpetrators was studying a map, but he was clearly overwhelmed. “That’s not what I said!,” the Blue Shirt chastised him and ripped the map out of his companions hands, “We are here!” He angrily pointed his finger at a point on the map. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. Declan smirked at me before he snuck a little closer to our targets. “We are goin’ there,” the Blue Shirt continued his lecture and pointed at the direction, “That’s East. That’s South. That’s where we’re goin’! Idiot.” I stuffed my fist into my mouth to stop a fit of laughter. In my opinion all of them were idiots.</p><p>Declan walked up to the Scottish men and cleared his throat to get their attention. Some of the idiots let out a surprised gasp when they saw him and all of them aimed their muskets at him. “Declan Harp,” the Blue Shirt said with a smirk, “You mad bastard.” “Oh, you have no idea,” I sniggered quietly and both Sokanon and Dimanche gave me a shut-up-look. I grinned at them.</p><p>“I’m here to negotiate for the hostage,” Declan told the four Scotsmen calmly. “Oh, there’ll be no negotiation,” the Blue Shirt sneered. I bit the inside of my cheek again. “On the ground, face down now,” the Blue Shirt ordered. Declan walked towards the four idiots and they all shifted. “Those are pretty hats,” he told them when he stood directly in front of the Blue Shirt’s musket and glanced at their black berets. The blue shirt inadvertently took a step back. “If you release him to me,” Declan continued, “I might let you keep yours.” The Blue Shirt laughed. “You’ve got some stones, Harp, I’ll give you that,” he said, “but you’re out of your fuckin’ mind.”</p><p>“Dogs…,” Declan said and looked at the four idiots with a grin, “…wearin’ hats.” He gave a short laugh and I buried my face in my hands. <em>Seriously?</em>, I thought shaking with suppressed laughter, <em>That’s the joke you’re going with?</em> “Well maybe you donna count so well,” the Blue Shirt said as Sokanon pulled the string of her bow, “but you’re badly outnumbered.” At that precise moment Sokanon’s arrow hit one of the four idiots in the neck. My knife hit the second idiot’s chest immediately after.</p><p>Michael used the commotion our arrival had caused to ram into the third idiot. He stumbled and Michael jumped on his back. At the same time Declan ripped the Blue Shirts musket from him. “Good dog,” he said to the stunned man and walked over to Michael, who was still struggling with the third idiot. “You could help here, you know,” the young man called out to us. Sokanon pulled an arrow on her bow to help Michael, but Declan stopped her.</p><p>“Let him go. That’s it,” Declan instructed Michael as the third idiot fell to his knees, “Keep the pressure on, if you let him breathe you’re right back at square one.” “Pull your leg up,” I added with a smile at the young man, “It’ll be easier to restrict his airflow that way.” “Harp! Help!,” Michael called out desperately, but Declan kept back. “What would you do if I wasn’t here?,” he asked Michael. The young man looked up at him and his expression changed into a determined one.</p><p>After a few more seconds the third idiot finally passed out. “Oh God! Did I kill him?,” Michael asked panicked. “No, no, no, he’s just unconscious,” Declan assured the young man as he put his hand over the unconscious idiot’s nose and mouth, “Are you hurt?” “Oh no, I’m great,” Michael replied sarcastically, “Just freezin’ to death. Thanks” “Trust me, that’s not the worst way to go,” I told the young man and he gave me a shocked look. “Go get yourself a coat,” Declan said as the third idiot struggled against him, “Help yourself.” Michael hesitated and looked around unsure. But just as the third idiot bit the dust the young man decided he’d rather take a coat from a dead man than die himself.</p><p>While Michael took one of the dead men’s coats Declan strolled back over to the Blue Shirt. The Scotsman was kneeling on the ground while Dimanche kept him in check with his musket. “The Low River Company tartan,” Declan said to the Blue Shirt and glanced at our captives kilt, “You work for Malcolm Brown?” The blue shirt just glared at Declan. “So you murder innocent Lake Walkers and take my man hostage?,” Declan continued and bent down over the Blue Shirt. The blue shirt spat in his face. A sudden anger washed over me and it took all of my restraint not to ram my knife into the Blue Shirt’s neck.</p><p>Declan, however, remained calm and simply took the Blue Shirt’s beret. He used it to wipe the spit off his face and smiled at our captive before he placed the beret on the Scotsman’s head again. I clenched my fists and tried hard not to let the anger overpower me. What the fuck was going on with me? But then Declan cut off the Blue Shirt’s ear off and fed it to Thor. The Scottish man shouted in pain. My anger evaporated and I laughed vindictively.</p><p>“Perhaps you didn’t hear me,” Declan said and bent down over the Blue Shirt again, “I asked if you worked for Malcolm Brown?” “Fuck you!,” the Blue Shirt shouted. “Can I torture him?,” I asked and raised my hand as if I was in school. “No, we’re not there yet,” Declan chuckled and kicked the Blue Shirt in the face so that our captive fell over. “Oh, okay,” I said in a playfully disappointed voice. “Fuckin’ bastard!,” the Blue Shirt shouted. Declan kicked him again and placed his boot on the Blue Shirt’s face. The Blue Shirt bellowed in pain and I laughed again.</p><p>“He murdered Kitchi. Kill him and let’s get on with it,” Dimanche advised and stood by Declan’s shoulder. “No he needs to suffer,” I threw in cheerfully and stood by Declan’s other shoulder, “Let’s skin him alive.” Michael gave me a shocked look, but I just smiled at him. “Oh no, I’m not gonna be killing you dog,” Declan told the Blue Shirt. “Damn it!,” the Blue Shirt exclaimed. Dimanche looked dissatisfied but I grinned at Declan. “So we’re gonna skin him?,” I asked. “No, I’m not gonna do that either,” he said again to the Blue Shirt, “You’re gonna take me to Malcolm Brown, and I want some answers.” “Fuck you! Jesus!,” the Blue Shirt yelled. “Up dog!,” Declan shouted at the Blue Shirt and Dimanche pulled our captive up as he kept yelling “Fuck you!” at Declan. But Declan simply said: “Good boy.”</p><p>I smirked at Declan. “What?,” he asked me when he noticed. “Seriously? You went with ‘Dogs wearing hats’?,” I said with suppressed laughter, “Dude, no offence, but you should leave the jokes to me.” Michael glanced anxiously at Declan clearly thinking he would hurt me for that, but Declan just laughed and ruffled my hair. “I thought it was funny,” he stated and put his arm around my shoulders to softly press me against his side. “It really wasn’t,” I grinned at him as I put my arm around his middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Why go to Malcolm Brown,” Dimanche demanded a little later as Declan bound and gagged the Blue Shirt, “This is exactly the kind of reckless move that got Samoset killed.” I felt anger swell up inside Declan, but he kept his composure. I, however, did not. In one swift motion I drew one of my knives and swung it just to stop shy of Dimanche’s throat. “Dude, I will fucking cut you,” I said, but smiled innocently at him. He glared at me. “That’s enough, Little Stray,” Declan ordered and reluctantly I put my knife away. Then he turned to Dimanche. “Mind your tongue,” he told him sternly, “or I will cut it out.”</p><p>“Why not go to Kamenna?,” Sokanon interjected. “Machk will demand retaliation against the Brown Brothers,” Declan answered, “He’s probably already moving on the Low River camp.” “Brown is our competition,” Sokanon pointed out, “Why not let the Lake Walkers destroy them?” “Because that’s what Benty wants,” I said. “If we’re out here killing each other, it makes it that much easier for Benton to tighten his grip on controlling the trade,” Michael added and I nodded. “Exactly.”</p><p>“The HBC is our common enemy,” Declan explained, “They have unlimited resources and if we are gonna take them and Benton down we’re gonna need all the independent companies to work together. We have to stop this war between the Browns and the Lake Walkers before it happens.” He turned around. “Let’s go.” As he walked by the Blue Shirt he yelled “Up!” at him and Dimanche pulled our captive up by the scruff of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>We reached Malcolm Brown’s camp soon after as it wasn’t far from where we’d found the Blue Shirt. As we walked inside the camp one of Malcolm’s men stood up and blocked Declan’s way. “Where is he?,” Declan demanded and the man meekly nodded to the big tent behind him. Declan then turned to Sokanon and me. “Stay here. Stay alert,” he ordered before he and Dimanche took our captive into the indicated tent.</p><p>While we waited for Declan and Dimanche, Sokanon, Michael and I kept an eye on the surrounding forest. “So Mikey, what are you gonna do about your girl?,” I asked with an understanding smile after a few quiet moments. “My name is Michael,” Mikey corrected me ignoring my question. My smile turned into a broad grin. “Get used to me calling you Mikey,” I told him cheerfully.</p><p>Mikey was just about to retort when we heard gunshots from the woods. I looked up and put my hands on my knife handles. A group of Cree men were shooting at the camp from the forest. I recognised some of them. “Savages!,” one of Malcolm’s men called out. I exchanged a worried look with Sokanon just as Declan, Dimanche and a man with curly red hair who I guessed was Malcolm Brown came out of the tent. We hurried over to them.</p><p>“Lake Walkers, shooting from the forest!,” Sokanon reported just as a new volley of musket fire began. “Come on!,” Declan told us and motioned for us to take cover. Sokanon and I sat down next to Declan behind one stack of the Low River Company’s merchandise while Dimanche and Mikey ducked behind another stack. “Somebody give me a musket!,” Malcolm yelled out and one of his men handed him one immediately.</p><p>“Well fuck!,” I said and leaned against the stuff behind me, “So much for stopping the war between them.” “He claims he didn’t order the killings,” Declan told me and Sokanon. “You believe him?,” Sokanon asked. “This is Benton’s work,” he said, “It’s what he wants, us at each other’s throats.” I groaned in annoyance. “I’ve never met Benty, but I already fucking hate him,” I said with a grin at Declan. He chuckled.</p><p>“We need proof for Kamenna to stop Machk,” Declan continued. “We could free the Blue Shirt, let him escape and follow him. See where he leads us,” I suggested and Sokanon nodded. “If we’re right,” she added, “he’ll lead us straight to Benton.” Declan nodded. “All right, do it,” he told Sokanon, “Take Michael with you.” I narrowed my eyes. “Why not Nora?,” Sokanon voiced what I was thinking. Declan grabbed my upper arm. “No,” he told me, “You’re staying with me, Little Stray. I need you here.” I looked up at him. I sensed that he didn’t need me by his side for my abilities as those would be more useful with Sokanon. However, as I felt his grieve for Samoset surface for a moment, I understood. “Okay,” I told him with a soft smile. Sokanon on the other hand wasn’t happy about this. “He’ll slow me down!,” she complained. “So teach him,” Declan told her and got to his feet. “Little Stray, Dimanche, with me!,” he ordered and I got to my feet too.</p><p>While Sokanon and Mikey put our plan into action, Declan, Dimanche and I walked through the battlefield looking for Malcolm. But just as we found him the Lake Walker’s firing ceased and the Cree retreated. “Four men dead,” Malcolm said as we cleaned up their bodies, “All well trained, tough-as-nails highlanders.” “This is revenge,” Dimanche pointed out. “I did nothing,” Malcolm told him defensively, “They are gonna fuckin’ pay for this,” “No they are not,” I said and rested my elbow on Malcolm’s shoulder, “Unless you want an all-out war with the Lake Walkers.” “You’re in their territory and you’re vastly outnumbered,” Dimanche told him. “You don’t know what my men are capable of,” Malcolm said angrily. “How quickly can they dig their own graves?,” Dimanche asked and I snorted.</p><p>Malcolm tried to run at Dimanche but Declan stopped him. “This ends now,” he growled as he held a blade against Malcolm’s throat, “You are not getting into a war with the Lake Walkers. I’m trying to help you.” “Aye, that’s what it feels like,” Malcolm said sarcastically and glanced at Declan’s blade. “I’m offering you the opportunity to take revenge against the man who murdered your brother in cold blood,” Declan told him, “Chesterfield, the HBC, that is the real enemy.” “Who the fuck is Chesterfield,” I asked. “Benton’s right hand man,” Declan explained to me as he let go of Malcolm.</p><p>Malcolm panted as he looked at Declan. “You will speak to the Okimaw,” Declan told him, “You will tell her that you did not attack her people and you will make peace.” “If you don’t, you and your men will all die,” I added. Malcolm said nothing and walked away. Declan glared at Dimanche for a moment, clearly angry at the Cree man for provoking Malcolm. “So that went well,” I said to break the tension and looked at the four dead men in front of me. Declan chuckled grimly but Dimanche gave me an angry look.</p><p>“So what’s that about Benty’s right hand man – Chesty, or whatever the fuck his stupid name is – killing Malcolm’s brother?,” I asked. The two men exchanged a grim look. “Malcolm Brown’s brother Cedric was the one who kidnapped Kitchi,” Dimanche explained. “Chesterfield then killed Cedric and took Kitchi to Benton. That’s where we found and rescued the boy,” Declan added. I gave a small “Oh!” and averted my gaze. None of us spoke after that.</p><p> </p><p>As Declan, Dimanche and I stood by a campfire to eat something a little while later Malcolm came over to us. “Fine,” he told us, “If it’ll end these murders I’ll talk to the fuckin’ Lake Walkers.” “Watch your fucking language,” I chastised him, but with a badly suppressed smirk. “How do we do this?,” Malcolm asked Declan and ignored my input. “We approach the Okimaw,” Declan explained, “We go to her alone and unarmed.” “We could be walkin’ into an ambush,” Malcolm pointed out. “Nah, that’s not the Lake Walkers style,” I said, “Kamenna is a woman of honour.”</p><p>Malcolm studied me for a while. “Who the fuck are you?,” he asked me. Declan glared at him, but I spoke before he could. “I am No One and the young man who went with Sokanon is my associate Someone,” I told Malcolm with an innocent smile, “We are here to spread the good message of our dear leader Jim Pickens. Would you like to join our cult? All you have to do is sacrifice a virgin to our dear leader.” Malcolm looked at me confused, but Declan burst out laughing. “She’s right about Kamenna,” he told Malcolm once he’d turned serious again, “I’ll guarantee your safety.” “If anything happens to me, my men will attack their camp and take their revenge and I’ll tell her that, too,” Malcolm said. “We’re going to make peace not threats, Brown,” Declan growled. Malcolm again said nothing and walked away.</p><p>“We need to give Sokanon and Michael time,” Declan told Dimanche, “You work with his men, set up a perimeter around the camp in case Machk comes back. I wanna be ready.” Dimanche walked away to do as instructed. “I don’t think Machk will be happy if he finds out we’re working with the Browns,” I told Declan. “It’s for the sake of peace,” he replied and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, “Kamenna will understand.”</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Sokanon and Mikey came hurrying back. We were just planning with Malcolm how best to approach the Okimaw when the two of them burst into the tent. “We were right,” Sokanon panted, “He went to a lean-to. Chesterfield was there. He paid him and then he shot him.” “MacLaughlan’s dead?,” Declan asked. I stifled a giggle. The Blue Shirt’s name was MacLaughlan? “Chesterfield took the money back,” Mikey added. “He didn’t see you?,” Declan demanded sharply. “He didn’t,” Sokanon assured us, “and we covered our tracks.” “Chesterfield?,” Malcolm asked, “He’s the one that killed Cedric?” “Benton’s man,” Dimanche answered. “He could be the fuckin’ King of England,” Malcolm said angrily, “I’m still gonna fuckin’ murder him.” “First you’re gonna make peace with Kamenna,” Declan commanded. Then he turned to Sokanon. “You’ll come with us. You’ll tell them what you saw, okay?”</p><p>“Let’s go. Leave your weapons here,” Declan ordered. I took off my belt with the hunting knives. “If Machk is there…,” Dimanche began but Declan cut him off. “We go in unarmed. That’s the only way that this works,” he reiterated and turned to me, “Leave <em>all</em> your weapons here!” Reluctantly I pulled my butterfly knife out of my pocket and put it on a table. “If I don’t get this back,” I said with an innocent smile to Malcolm’s men who were staying behind, “I will torture every single one of you!” “That’s enough, Little Stray,” Declan told me, but ruffled my hair. “Michael, you and Dimanche stay in the woods outside the Lake Walker village,” he then said to Mickey, “in case Machk or any of his other boys show up. You think you can do that, Dimanche?” Dimanche gave Declan an annoyed look before he walked out of the tent.</p><p> </p><p>I sensed Malcolm’s anxiousness as we walked through the Lake Walker’s village, but he kept his composure. “What happened to your people was terrible and I’m sorry for it,” he told Kamenna when we stood in front of her in her tepee, “but I had nothin’ to do with it and anyone who says I did is a liar.” Kamenna looked at him sceptically. “I’m willin’ to put the past behind me and look to the future,” he continued, “I suggest you do the same.” Declan grunted at Sokanon and she took a shy step forward. “Kamenna, the man who killed your people, we followed him to Lord Benton, to his man,” she explained. “You saw this?,” Kamenna asked. “He gave him money,” Sokanon added, “He paid him to attack your village and murder your people.” “Benton, not me,” Malcolm stated.</p><p>“And what of your brother, Cedric Brown?,” Kamenna asked him shrewdly, “Attacking us, stole my grandson. Are those lies?” I felt Malcolm starting to feel more uncomfortable. “Now why’s she bringin’ that up? That’s got nothin’ to do with this,” he complained to Declan, but he turned to Kamenna again. “My brother did a stupid thing without my knowledge or consent,” he told her, “but he paid for it. He’s dead, like my men are dead, all right? You’re not the only one who’s been wronged!” “That’s enough,” Declan said. “Why am I the one who has to grovel?,” Malcolm complained again. “As painful as the death of my grandson is,” Kamenna said softly, “I do wish to look to the future. I accept your brother acted without you.” Malcolm gave her an appreciative nod.</p><p>“Malcolm, you will make amends for what Cedric did,” Declan instructed, “Gifts, offerings.” Then he turned to Kamenna. “Okimaw, will you accept peace?,” he asked her. She nodded, but just then someone entered the tepee. “<em>Machk!</em>,” Kamenna exclaimed as the Cree man came towards us about to draw his weapon, “<em>You shouldn’t be here.</em>” “<em>Why not?</em>,” Machk asked defiantly. He was clearly furious. “<em>This is a peaceful meeting</em>,” Declan said, but I started to regret not having my butterfly knife. “<em>You betray our people?</em>,” Machk accused the Okimaw, “<em>What is this, Kamenna?</em>”</p><p>A few other men entered the tepee from the other side, so that we were surrounded. I turned to face them, entrusting my back to Declan and Sokanon while I protected theirs. “This man killed our people,” Machk growled at Malcolm, “He must die.” “I told you this was a bad fuckin’ idea,” Malcolm complained. “It wasn’t in theory,” I said and stifled a smile. “Our business is with Kamenna, not with you,” Declan told Machk, “We come unarmed and in good faith. We are guests.” Kamenna nodded. “He’s right. You have blood on your hands!,” she told Machk angrily. “And you listen to Declan Harp, not the people!,” he retorted, “They demand justice, Kamenna, and this man, Malcolm Brown, must pay for what he has done.”</p><p>One of Machk’s companions raised his club to hit Declan, but I swiftly moved between them and caught the blow with my arm. I held on to the club and I was just about to punch the man’s throat with my free hand, but Declan grabbed my arm and held me back. In the meantime Machk had grabbed Malcolm and now held a knife to his throat. “Now we will heal the land of this sickness you bring!,” he growled, but shortly before he could cut Malcolm’s throat Kamenna spoke up. “These people are under my protection!,” she reminded Machk, “You must not betray that!”</p><p>“Machk,” Declan growled still holding my arm, “Let them go. You and I can settle this once and for all.” He threw his bear-pelt off his shoulders. “Why?,” Machk said glaring at Declan, “When I can kill you all now?” I tried to rip my arm from Declan’s grip. If Machk and his men wanted to kill us, then I would kill them first, but Declan wouldn’t let go of my arm. I sensed that he knew exactly what I was thinking. “You say the people are with you,” Kamenna interjected, “This is not the way we make our decisions!” She gestured angrily at Machk. “You’re acting more like a European!,” she chastised him. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from saying something stupid.</p><p>Declan and Machk glared at each other. “If you let them go unharmed,” Kamenna continued, “I’ll step aside. You can be Okimaw.” “That’s not a good idea,” I let slip out. Luckily I was ignored. “Kamenna,” Declan said and let go of my arm as I’d let go of his attacker’s club, “You shouldn’t do this.” “I am good to my word,” she said calmly. Machk considered that for a moment but then he told his men: “<em>Let them leave here unharmed</em>.” His men let their weapons sink hesitantly.</p><p>“As long as I am Okimaw,” Machk growled at Declan, “I will not allow the stench of you people near us.” He looked at us in turn. “<em>These White people</em>,” he said with disgust and pushed Malcolm towards us, “<em>Get out</em>.” “You won’t be Okimaw for long,” Declan told him and he, Sokanon and Malcolm left the tent. I hesitated for a moment, but then I faced Machk. “As someone who’s had a hand in the fall of many regimes trust me when I tell you Declan is right,” I told him and he looked at me with disgust, “The way you’re going your people won’t be with you for long.” And before he could do or say anything I followed Declan and the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A promise and a surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go to the camp, gather our men. We’ll meet you in the town,” Declan instructed Dimanche while we took a break on our way east. “Why are we going to Fort James?,” Dimanche demanded, “Why do we not return to the Lake Walkers and fix this?” I sighed. “Because Machk is a fanatic and will never be our ally,” Declan explained in an exasperated tone. “I disagree,” Dimanche said, “He sees you as a European, as a threat, Harp. <em>I</em> should go talk to him. I can gain his trust.” “That would be suicide,” I interjected and Sokanon nodded. “Dimanche, Machk would kill you,” she added.</p>
<p>“Things have changed. We have lost our army,” Declan continued, “so we deal with Benton ourselves.” “So that’s why we’re going to Fort James?,” Mikey asked. “Benton’s surrounded by soldiers,” Sokanon pointed out. “Then we will kill his soldiers and then we will kill him,” Declan growled. “You’re serious?,” Dimanche asked flabbergasted, “He has eighty armed men. There are only five of us. Even with our entire company…” “Go get our men,” Declan interrupted, “and meet me in Fort James.”</p>
<p>“In spring more ships will arrive full of Redcoats. This is a battle that can’t be won,” Dimanche stated. “Yes it can, but we need to move now,” I said. “Exactly,” Mikey spoke up, “A strike at the heart of the company would send a message that we are a serious threat, that the company’s vulnerable.” Declan nodded. “When did this boy become one of us?,” Dimanche demanded angrily, “We don’t know him. He could slit our throats in our sleep.” I rolled my eyes. I knew Dimanche’s distrust all too well. “Nah,” I defended the boy, “Mikey doesn’t have the guts to do that, do you Mikey?” “You going to slit our throats, Michael?,” Declan asked sarcastically. Mikey looked between me and Declan and I sensed a mixture of fear and defiance swell up inside him. “Well, you never know,” the boy said shrewdly and I chuckled. Dimanche glared at me.</p>
<p>“This obsession you have with Benton,” Dimanche tried again, “it got Samoset killed.” A wave of anger washed over me and I clenched my fists, ready to punch Dimanche in the face, but I forced myself to exercise restraint. “It will get us killed!,” Dimanche continued angrily. With that I had reached the limit of my self-control, but before I could do anything Declan head-butted Dimanche hard in the face. “Harp!,” Sokanon called out and swiftly moved between the two men to stop them. She looked at me for help, but I just laughed vindictively. “You had that one coming,” I told Dimanche savagely. “I’m done!,” Dimanche panted through his bloody nose and I felt he was just as angry as Declan, “I’m taking the men with me!” And with that he stomped away. Declan glared at him as the Cree man passed him. Thor hissed and growled at Dimanche, picking up on Declan’s rage.</p>
<p>“Fucking asshole,” I cursed as soon as Dimanche was out of earshot. Sokanon scowled at me. “What?,” I said defensively, “We were all thinking it.” This was true, we had indeed all been thinking it. “Still doesn’t make it right,” Sokanon told me sternly. I shrugged. “Well, I’m not exactly the right person to take the moral high ground, am I?” Declan sighed, but ruffled my hair. I smiled at him. Though he was still furious, my jokes had at least calmed him down a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My father laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He was dead. His killers had moved on to my mother. She was sobbing as she tried to shield us from those men. “<em>You evil witch!</em>,” one of them yelled at my mom. “<em>Run</em>,” she screamed at us as blood dripped from her mouth, but my body wouldn’t move. I wiped her blood off my face. I was trembling violently. Tears ran down my cheeks. My other hand was clutching my brother’s. He was staring at our attackers, his expression frozen in silent horror. My sister was the first to regain her senses. As my mom fell to the ground groaning in pain, my sister grabbed my shoulders. “<em>We have to go</em>,” she urged, but my body was frozen with terror.</p>
<p>I forced my eyes open. I was laying on the forest ground and I was shaking. Thor curled up against me and started to purr softly. I gratefully hugged the cougar. To try and calm myself down I took a few deep breaths. For a mad moment I hoped Declan would notice me shivering and would come to comfort me, but then I heard him talking to Mikey. “Can I trust you?,” he asked and I sensed him crouching down beside the young man, who had been asleep just seconds before. I hugged Thor a little tighter and tried hard to stop myself from trembling.</p>
<p>“Of course you can trust me,” Mikey answered. I stifled a snigger. <em>As if he would say anything else</em>. “It’s gonna be dangerous in Fort James,” Declan continued. Mikey hesitated for a moment before he replied. “I know.” “And your girl, Clenna?,” Declan asked, “When the spring comes and a ship departs for England, will you be on it?” Mikey didn’t answer. I sensed him contemplating this exact question. “You have a decision to make,” Declan stated as he got to his feet again. I heard Mikey turn to his side. He was still thinking about Declan’s question, but gradually he drifted back to sleep.</p>
<p>I curled up and focused only on my breathing again for a while, hoping I could go back to sleep too, but as usual it was no good. With another deep breath I sat up. To my surprise Declan was already sitting beside me. “You dreamed about your family again,” he stated in a whisper and comfortingly stroked my back. I nodded as I felt his sympathy for me. “Are you gonna be okay?,” he asked softly. I knew he was thinking about Fort James and how reckless I could be after a nightmare. “Relax, I’ll be fine,” I said with a weak smile. He studied me for a moment, but then he returned my smile and handed me a bottle of brandy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We broke our little camp early the next morning and continued our journey to Fort James. “What we need is information,” Declan said as we walked through the wild, “how many Redcoats, where they’re stationed.” “The garrison then, by the Governor’s house,” Mikey replied. “We’ll get a head count, their routine and when they’re most likely to be surprised,” I added. “How exactly are we going to kill them?,” Sokanon voiced her concerns, “We are only four.” “Gunpowder,” Declan simply said. “Ooh, blowing shit up, I like it,” I grinned and Declan chuckled.</p>
<p>“Gunpowder?,” Mikey asked, “How much?” “Ten barrels,” Declan answered. “Where will we get it?,” Sokanon asked. “Leave that to Nora and me,” Declan instructed. I grinned at him. “I can steal ten barrels of gunpowder, but it will take a while,” I said with an innocent smile. Declan chuckled again. “We’re not gonna steal the gunpowder,” he playfully chastised me before turning to Sokanon and Mickey. “We’ll meet at the ale house, back entrance,” he instructed them, “Make sure you’re not seen. The Redcoats know your faces. If they see you they will shoot.” Then he pointed to our right. “Garrison’s that way. Good luck.”</p>
<p>While Declan and I made our way to the ale house I studied him for a moment. “I get the feeling you’re not using my skills correctly,” I smirked at him. “Why?,” he asked. “Well, if we’re not gonna steal the gunpowder wouldn’t I be more useful at the garrison?,” I pointed out. He shook his head. “I might need your help to convince Grace,” he said. I sensed that that was just a half-truth, but I understood. “Okay,” I grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As we snuck through the alleyways of Fort James we noticed more Redcoats than usual. I was glad Thor had stayed behind in the woods around the town as he would have drawn attention to us. “Something’s up,” I pointed out in a whisper as we hid in the shadow of a building from a patrol. Declan nodded and I could feel him worry. “Come on,” he whispered as soon as the patrol was out of sight. Despite the unexpected conditions we managed to get to the ale house unnoticed, though there had been a moment when a young Redcoat had registered us moving. Fortunately he’d thought it was just a stray cat.</p>
<p>Declan and I snuck into the ale house through the back door and as we waited for Grace in one of the back rooms we heard her talking to one of her waitresses. “I’ve got a job for you,” she said, “This new man, Johnson, you’re gonna pay him a visit.” <em>A new man?</em>, I wondered and decided to read Grace’s mind. Johnson was an HBC-captain who’d come here just a few days ago with his men. This would be a problem for us, but it explained why we’d seen so many Redcoats.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, when I first came here you said this wasn’t a whorehouse,” the waitress complained. I didn’t recognize her voice. “And it’s not,” Grace told her, “You don’t sleep with anyone if you don’t want to, but he doesn’t need to know that.” I grinned to myself. Grace was obviously planning something for the newcomer. “I need you to lure him back here,” Grace continued. “Why?,” the waitress asked. “Captain Johnson is a religious man,” Grace explained, “I’m gonna use that against him.” My grin broadened.</p>
<p>We heard footsteps as Grace’s waitress left to do as instructed. Grace waited a few seconds, then we heard her coming towards us. Declan and I snuck to the doorway and flattened ourselves against the wall next to it as not to startle Grace. And so as soon as she was level with me I put my hand over her mouth, pulled her into the room and said: “Don’t flinch!” She flinched. I giggled as I let her go. She gasped as she recognized Declan and me. “You tryin’ to scare me to death?,” she chastised me. I smiled at her, but shook my head. “We need to talk,” Declan spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mentioned a new man,” Declan said when the three of us had sat down at a table, “Who is he?” “His name’s Johnson,” Grace explained, “He arrived with a company of soldiers, unexpectedly as far as I can tell.” “So altogether?,” Declan asked. “In the garrison?,” Grace replied, “Well over a hundred men.” Declan and I exchanged a look. “Still doable,” I said confidently. He nodded and turned to Grace again. “We need gunpowder,” he said, “Ten barrels, maybe more.” Grace looked at him suspiciously. “Why?,” she demanded. “We were gonna throw you a party,” Declan answered, “but now you’ve ruined it.” I sniggered, but Grace was not impressed.</p>
<p>“Grace, we need this,” Declan implored. Grace got to her feet and turned away from us. “Harp, I run an ale house,” she said as she walked to a stack of barrels, “What the hell do I know about gunpowder?” “Every thief and black marketeer comes to Fort James to drink and boast,” Declan explained, “I need a name.” “Ten barrels of gunpowder?,” Grace repeated. “Maybe more,” I reiterated.</p>
<p>Grace came back to our table holding a bottle of whiskey in her hand. “What are you thinkin’?” she asked Declan sharply, “Are you gonna attack the garrison?” “I’m not going to tell you,” Declan answered calmly, “’cause I don’t want to put you in danger.” Grace scoffed. “Fine,” she exclaimed, “Then I’m not gonna help you. And there’s the door!” Neither me nor Declan moved. “Declan, how long have you known me?!,” Grace demanded as she realized we’d called her bluff, “Seven years? Eight?” Why was that making me jealous? “When your wife and son were…,” Grace continued, but stopped dead when she noticed Declan’s expression. “You spent weeks upstairs in that room,” she said when she’d caught herself again, “You wouldn’t eat. I fed you brandy.” I put my hand on Declan’s shoulder. “Declan,” she said as she sat down on her chair again, “it’s time you started to trust me.” Declan said nothing.</p>
<p>“Every minute of every day,” Grace changed strategy, “you dream about killing Lord Benton. You lie awake at night thinkin’ how you might do it.” My grip on Declan’s shoulder tightened for a second as he tensed as well. “First you’d slit him open,” she continued, “down the front, while he’s still alive, still breathin’. Then you’d gut him, his lungs would still be inflating, his heart still beating. He’d be screaming for mercy. Am I close?” Declan nodded with a dark smile on his face. “Yes” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“I’d advise against that,” I spoke up. Grace gave me a hopeful look, thinking she’d found an ally in this conversation. “People can die from too much pain. I learned that the hard way,” I continued, “If you want to drag out his suffering there are way better methods to do so.” Grace looked at me in shock. “And you think that’ll make him feel better?,” she asked me sternly, “That it’ll bring him peace?” “It will bring me peace,” Declan answered and I nodded. Grace looked unconvinced and I sensed she was now angry with me.</p>
<p>“You’ve never lost someone in a violent way, have you?,” I asked Grace and she shook her head. “Because I have,” I explained, “I lost my entire family to a mob of cultists when I was seven years old. Can you even imagine what that’s like?” Grace looked at me with widened eyes. “You see my father was a good man and a great dad, but all I really remember about him is him begging for our lives,” I told Grace and I made her feel some of my own pain, “My mother was a musician. She loved to sing while she cooked. I know all her favourite songs by heart, but for the life of me I can’t remember what they sounded like in her voice. All I remember are her screams as she was beaten to death.”</p>
<p>Grace gave a small whimper and wordlessly begged me to stop. “I had siblings too, you know. They were not much older than I was the night they died,” I continued mercilessly, “My sister was very talented. She used to play the piano, but she hated it when I listened to her play. I barely remember what it sounded like when she played, however. What I do remember vividly is her panicked voice as she urged me and my brother to run away.” I smiled sadly. “My brother and I would do so many stupid things and get into so much trouble together, but what I remember about him most is his dead hand getting colder and colder while I was still clutching it.” Grace stared at me. She was pale and tears glittered in her eyes. I sensed a mixture of fear and empathy swell up inside her.</p>
<p>“So of course I went after those nutjobs as soon as I was old enough,” I went on as my last nightmare flickered inside my mind, “I hunted them down and killed every single member of their cult. I murdered them all and the only mercy I showed those who weren’t directly involved in my family’s murders was a quick and painless death.” I gave a short but mad laugh. It had been a long time since I’d told anyone about my history and it was hard to stop now that I’d started. “And you think that’s what your family would have wanted for you?,” Grace asked as sternly as she could, but I sensed she was scared of the answer. “To be perfectly honest my family would probably resent the monster I’ve become, but they are gone. They’re dead and nothing I do will ever bring them back. So I went for the next best thing. I murdered their killers in the slowest most painful ways I could think of,” I answered savagely.</p>
<p>Grace shook her head but couldn’t bring herself to say anything. “Look, getting revenge allowed me to accept what happened and move on with my life,” I added. An astounded silence followed. Grace was still pale and she stared at me. She was conflicted about revenge now that she’d heard my story, but Declan felt reassured by what I’d said. I sensed his sympathy and affection for me and I gave him an understanding smile. “I promise, I’ll do everything in my power to help you get your revenge,” I told him and he gave me a grateful nod. He put his hand at the back of my neck and softly kissed my forehead. “Thank you, Little Stray.”</p>
<p>Grace opened her mouth, but before she could say anything we were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Excuse me, Ma’am,” Mary’s voice came from the doorway. “What is it?,” Grace demanded. “There’s somebody at the back door asking for Mr. Harp,” Mary answered. I exchanged an annoyed look with Declan. That had to be Sokanon and Mikey, but why were they here already? Declan growled, got up and left the back room. I gave Grace a little smile before I followed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you at the garrison?,” Declan demanded as soon as we’d brought Mikey and Sokanon to the back room. “Lord Benton brought Clenna here,” Mikey answered panicked, “She’s at the back of the house. There’s a window. We could get her out, just the four of us, quick and easy!” “You’re sure it was Clenna?,” Declan asked. Mikey nodded. “Yes, I’m sure,” “We saw her,” Sokanon confirmed. “She’s not safe there!,” Mikey added, “I betrayed Lord Benton for you. He’ll punish her for that.” I shook my head. “He won’t,” I assured Mickey, “She’s more useful to him as bait if she cooperates.”</p>
<p>Mikey looked at Declan imploringly. “We have to get her out!” “And then what?,” I asked. “An Irish city girl with us in the wild?,” Declan added, “She wouldn’t last a day.” “I did,” Mikey pointed out. Sokanon looked at Declan. She was genuinely worried for Clenna, but I felt a pinch of jealousy too. “I’m askin’,” Mikey continued, “Do it for me.” Declan sighed. “Not tonight,” he said. I put my hand on Mickey’s shoulder. “Trust me, Clenna is safe for now,” I told him reassuringly. Mikey glared at me and threw off my hand. “Both of you go back to the garrison,” Declan instructed, “you keep watch.”</p>
<p>Mikey shook his head. “Harp, I know…,” he began, but Declan cut him off. “Michael, you said I could trust you.” Mikey gave Declan a disbelieving look before he turned and stormed off. “You do realize, he’s gonna go after her, right?,” I pointed out. Declan sighed and nodded. “Let him,” Sokanon said, “He’ll come back to us.” “Yeah with a bunch of Redcoats at his tail,” I said and shook my head. “Michael Smyth would die for you,” Sokanon told Declan disapprovingly before she stormed off too. I shook my head again. “People,” I playfully scoffed, “amirite?” Declan nodded and couldn’t suppress a chuckle.</p>
<p>As soon as Sokanon had left Grace appeared in the doorway. “I’ll make it happen,” she said quietly, “the gunpowder. Just get me the silver.” “Thank you,” Declan replied. Grace glanced at me. I sensed she was still conflicted about revenge, but she’d changed her mind about Declan getting his. “There’s one condition,” she continued, “You tell me the truth. Whatever you’re plannin’, I want to know about it.” I bit my cheek. Declan said nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Declan, Sokanon and I waited for Mikey to return until the evening of the next day. “We’ve already waited too long,” Declan said when there was still no sign of the young man, “Let’s go.” He got to his feet and walked to the door. Sokanon didn’t move. “He has made his choice, Sokanon,” Declan said sharply. Just then the door opened and Mikey came in. I felt Sokanon’s relief surface.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d still be here,” Mikey said. “We were waiting for you, dude,” I told him and softly punched his shoulder. “What happened?,” Sokanon asked him with genuine concern. Mikey hung his head. “Benton’s been feeding her lies,” he explained grimly, “I couldn’t convince her to leave.” “Are you with us?,” Declan asked Mikey, but I felt his sympathy for the boy. “I am,” Mikey answered determinedly. “Good,” Declan said and turned to me and Sokanon. “It’s not safe here,” he stated, “Let’s make camp outside of town. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Mikey opened the door to leave, but he closed it again immediately. I felt his panic. “Soldiers coming,” he said as calmly as he could. “They followed you,” Sokanon chastised Mikey. “I hate to be that person, but I fucking told you so,” I said with a suppressed grin. “Come on. This way,” Declan interjected before Sokanon could retort and we went to the front of the ale house.</p>
<p>Just when we’d reached the bar, the front door burst open and a Redcoat-squad came in. “Well, fuck,” I said. “We need him alive!,” the Redcoat-leader instructed. “Good luck with that,” Declan retorted as he ripped the leaders musket from his hands and threw him over the bar. I grinned. “Do not shoot!,” I heard another Redcoat yell. I kicked him in the knee and he stumbled. One Redcoat flung his arms around Declan’s throat from behind. But just when I went to help him, he managed to throw the Redcoat off. I turned to ram my knife into a Redcoat’s eye and I felt him fall to the ground as I attacked my next target.</p>
<p>The four of us fought the Redcoats with all that we had, but we soon realized there were too many of them. “Go, Michael,” Declan yelled as he yanked a Redcoat off the young man. Mikey ran to the door, but hesitated and looked back. “Go! Run!,” Declan urged him and Mikey ran out the door. I noticed Sokanon sneaking away to the back room. I closed my eyes for a second and sensed her getting out through the back door.</p>
<p>Declan looked at me. “Go, Little Stray,” he yelled at me. I hesitated. Declan was surrounded by Redcoats. He would not be able to escape. <em>Fuck</em>, I cursed. I jumped one Redcoat and slit his throat. As he fell to the ground I rolled off and jumped to my feet again beside Declan. He looked at me imploringly as we were pushed against the bar, but I slightly shook my head. “Lock the gates quickly,” I heard a soldier yell as the rest of the Redcoats aimed their muskets at me and Declan. Declan angrily pushed a musket away from my face. “Please,” Grace, who’d come to check out the commotion, urged us. “By order of Lord Benton, Governor of Fort James, you are under arrest,” the Redcoat-leader stated. Then I was hit over the head with something blunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take off the hood,” was the first thing I heard when I came to. I was tied to a chair inside a cold room. I guessed it was a basement. My head was covered with a rough fabric which smelled horribly of rotten food. My face felt sticky and I knew it was full of blood. I sensed five people with me in the room. One of them was Declan, the others, I guessed, were Benty and three of his men. I heard the rustling of a fabric and Declan’s angry growls. I felt like a fist was clenching my heart. What were they doing to him? I didn’t dare use my telepathy to find out.</p>
<p>Footsteps moved towards Declan. “Michael Smyth is still at large?,” the same voice as before asked. I was certain it was Benty’s. “Yes, sir,” another answered, “He can’t be far.” “Find him,” Benty ordered and I sensed three people leaving the room. I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. If I wanted to plan our escape I needed more information. I stretched out my telepathic feelers and sensed two guards outside the door. That would make things more complicated.</p>
<p>“It’s impressive,” Benty told Declan and I heard footsteps coming towards me, “The fear you provoke in others. It demands respect.” The hood over my head was ripped off. I looked around. As I’d guessed, we were in a dark and damp cellar. Benty, an older man with only little hair left, was standing beside me. He was facing Declan, who was suspended from the ceiling by his wrists. His legs were tied together, his shirt had been taken off and his face was bloodied. I guessed I didn’t look any better, but at least I was still wearing all my clothes.</p>
<p>I averted my gaze and looked at Benty. “It’s more loyalty than fear,” I grinned at the old man, “but I guess a dipshit like you wouldn’t know the difference.” Benty glared at me before he slapped me hard in the face. Declan growled, but I just laughed. Benty took a steadying breath. “We’re going to have a discussion about respect,” he continued and walked to a small table with a leather case on it, “or more precisely, your lack of respect for me.” He rolled open the case and revealed the knifes inside it. I snorted. Benty ignored me and pulled a short knife out of the case.</p>
<p>“I would like to propose a tally,” Benty told Declan as he walked over to him. I snorted again. “Look at grandpa using big words,” I said, but Benty ignored me again. “How many of my men have you killed of late?,” he asked Declan and held his blade close to Declan’s face. Declan glared at Benty. “Seven at the outpost…,” Benty answered his own question and moved behind Declan. He made a cut in Declan’s shoulder blade. Declan groaned and I had to look away. Benty made to make another cut and I realized he was about to count his dead men on Declan’s body. “Hey some of those deaths are on me,” I complained.</p>
<p>Benty looked at me. He was uncertain whether to believe me or not. I grinned at him as he strolled over to me and I held his gaze. Declan growled, but said nothing. “Such a beautiful young woman,” Benty crooned, “what a shame you work for Declan Harp.” “Someone sounds jealous,” I smirked at Benty as he held his short blade against my cheek. “It would be a pity to disfigure your pretty face,” he continued as his knife travelled down my neck to my collarbone. My gravestone slipped out of my shirt. Benty pushed the blade into my skin and dragged it down, leaving a trail of blood. I gritted my teeth and stared at Benty’s face. With pleasure I sensed how much this angered him. “Get away from her,” Declan growled and he glanced at my gravestone. My heart clenched.</p>
<p>“You turned your back on me, Declan,” Benty said and strolled over to Declan again, “You betrayed me. And you will admit this. You will show me respect and you will beg for my forgiveness.” The two men glared at each other. I groaned theatrically and rolled my eyes. “Seriously, I’d rather you cut me again than listen to your stupid babbles,” I told Benty. He glared at me, but as he strolled over to me his expression turned into a soft, but nasty smile. “Would you, now,” he crooned. “No,” Declan growled, but with a slightly panicked undertone, “Get away from her.” <em>Stop</em>, I said in his mind before I could stop myself, <em>don’t let him see how much this affects you</em>. Declan flinched a little and stared at me in surprise. Fortunately Benty didn’t notice.</p>
<p>The old man stood behind me while he held his knife to my collarbone again. He looked at Declan as he dragged the blade over my previous wound so it formed an X. I groaned, but I gritted my teeth again. Declan growled and glanced at my gravestone again. <em>Don’t worry about me</em>, I tried to assure him, <em>Whatever he does to me, I can handle it</em>. But Declan glared at Benty. “Your father would be appalled,” Benty told Declan, “Do you remember your father?” I rolled my eyes, but Benty ignored me. “You were how old when he died? Seven? Eight?,” Benty asked and filled a glass with wine.</p>
<p>“My god, he was a boring man and not terribly bright” he continued and took a sip from his glass, “but a proper Company man, with his Indian wife and his young half-breed son.” He took another sip. “He begged me on his deathbed: ‘Take care of my boy’”, Benty mocked. “Lame,” I scoffed, “Seriously, that insult was pathetic.” The old man punched me in the face. I spat out blood, but I laughed at Benty. “Aww, grandpa thinks he can hit.” Benty glared at me, but took another steadying breath before he turned to Declan again. “And I did take care of you,” he told him, “I taught you trade routes, inventory, the storage and transport of pelts. About the wealth it brought. And you were a quick learner.”</p>
<p>Benty strolled over to Declan again. He held his blade to Declan’s stomach and slowly pushed it in. Declan groaned through gritted teeth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to counter my growing panic. “We were a team,” Benty said, “conquering the New world together.” If I broke my hand just underneath my thumb I would be able to free myself from my ties. But by the time I’d overpowered Benty and freed Declan the guards outside would have noticed something was wrong and both Declan and I were too weakened to deal with reinforcement. We would have to wait for a better opportunity. <em>Unless</em>… No! I couldn’t. <em>Damn it</em>, I cursed to myself as I thought of my dead father. There was only one thing I could do.</p>
<p>“Hey Benty,” I called out, “Did your mother happen to be a female member of the canine species?” Benty turned to me looking confused. “What?,” he asked. I smirked. Maybe if I provoked him enough I could redirect Benty’s anger towards me. “I asked if you’re a son of a bitch.” Anger washed through Benty, but he hid it well. “And that’s how you insult someone,” I grinned. “I never did catch your name,” he crooned as he strolled over to the fireplace. “Please, tell me,” he continued and held his blade into the flames. “My name is Betsy Toblerone the Thirty-Third,” I lied. Benty came over to me. “Betsy,” he said softly, but I felt the threat underneath, “be quiet and let the men talk.” Then he pushed his glowing hot blade against my neck. Searing pain went through me and I nearly passed out. The stench of burned skin filled the air. I groaned in pain. “Stop it,” Declan growled. I panted as I looked at him through my blurry vision. <em>Please don’t</em>, I begged him. Benty smiled softly at him as he strolled back over to him.</p>
<p>“You were my disciple,” Benty told Declan and he stabbed him again, “my shining star, and I was your mentor, your new father. I gave you everything and what did I get in return? Nothing but disloyalty and disrespect.” He twisted the knife and Declan groaned. I had to look away again as panic threatened to overcome me once more. “Oh, something to say?,” Benty asked softly. “I always hated you,” Declan growled, “As soon as I could get away from you, I did.” Benty angrily pulled the knife out of Declan’s body. Declan groaned again. I took a deep breath. “Benty, has anyone ever told you you’re a fucking assface? Seriously you should be an exhibit in a zoo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Benty tortured us for I don’t know how long I kept taunting him. I wanted him to hurt me instead of Declan, but Benty was too focused on Declan’s betrayal and he only tortured me to get under his skin. Declan glanced at my gravestone whenever Benty hurt me. I knew what was going through his head as he remembered how I had called the military name tag.</p>
<p>“So arrogant!,” Benty told Declan after he’d made a deep cut on my upper arm, “So self-righteous!” He strolled over to Declan. “You’re no different from me,” he continued, “You want power and wealth and you’ll sacrifice everything to get it. Can’t you see? We are the same, you and I” “Oh come on,” I panted and spat out blood, “Cliché much?”. “The only difference is you have lost and I have won,” Benty continued without paying mind to me, “Say it: ‘Forgive me, father, for I have wronged you.’” “Bleh, you’re gonna make me puke,” I said in a weak voice. <em>Stop it</em>, Declan pleaded through our mind link. This took me by surprise. I hadn’t expected him to realise the extent of the link so soon. <em>Relax, I’ll be fine</em>, I reiterated. “We. Are not. The same,” Declan growled in a weak voice. My heart clenched again. A wave of anger washed through Benty and he hit Declan in the face with his knife. To my horror I noticed he’d hit Declan’s eye. I closed my eyes for a second and bit my cheek. <em>Don’t panic</em>, I reminded myself, <em>You’re trained for these situations</em>.</p>
<p>Benty poured himself another glass of wine. “Do you know how your family died?,” he asked and slowly turned to face Declan again. “They weren’t just killed,” he answered his own question, “Your son, though a boy, was strong. He fought on longer than one would expect from any child.” I bit my cheek harder. This reminded me too much of my own childhood. “No,” Declan whispered. <em>Don’t let him see how much this affects you</em>, I reminded him. “He was desperately trying to help his mother,” Benty continued and sat down on a chair between me and Declan, “She was a strong woman. Hmm. Very resilient. And when she finally died, she did so calling out your name, but of course there was no answer. Or rather, not the answer she was hoping for.” <em>It wasn’t your fault</em>, I told Declan. “You lie,” Declan told Benty with a broken voice. “And you think you’re the good guy in this situation?,” I scoffed weakly, “You are such a cunt.” This earned me another punch to the face.</p>
<p>“Lord Benton!,” a voice called out and a Redcoat-captain entered the room. I took a deep calming breath. The Redcoat-captain had Mikey in custody. “Oh, excellent,” Benty crooned as he noticed Mikey too, “Tie him up here.” He indicated a post next to Declan. “Sir,” the Redcoat said as he tied up Mikey, “Captain Johnson occupied the Governor’s house with his men. He’s demanding to see you.” I hung my head and acted as if I was close to unconsciousness, but I sharpened my ears. This was good. “Very well,” Benty answered. Though he hid it well I could sense his anxiety. He washed his hands and walked over to Declan. The two men glared at each other for a moment, but then Benty went to the exit. “With me, Chesterfield,” he called out and the Captain followed him out the room.</p>
<p>This was what I’d been waiting for. With my right hand I grabbed my left thumb and pushed it down until I heard it crack. I groaned in pain, but now I could free my hands. By the time I’d done so Declan had passed out from blood loss. “Shit,” I cursed as I staggered over to Mikey. I wouldn’t be able to support Declan by myself. I fell down on my knees beside Mikey and grabbed for my butterfly knife. With relief I felt it in my pocket. “Thank the gods people here don’t frisk their captives,” I said in a weak voice as I cut the young man loose.</p>
<p>As Mikey and I went to free Declan I heard screams in front of the door. “Shit,” I cursed again. “What is it?,” Mikey asked panicked, but with a hand gesture I signalled him to shut up. I took a deep breath and stretched out my telepathic feelers. It was Sokanon and a girl I didn’t know. I breathed a sigh of relief. A lock clicked and the door opened. Sokanon came rushing in with a young blond woman I had never seen before, but I knew who she was as Mikey had talked a lot about Clenna.</p>
<p>“Help us get him down! Hurry,” Mikey urged and the two women hurried over to us immediately. “Are you all right?,” Clenna asked Mikey. “I’m fine. They didn’t touch me,” he assured her as I cut the ropes around Declan’s wrists. He fell, but the four of us managed to catch him. “He’s lost a lot of blood,” I told the others and couldn’t hide my worries. Sokanon looked at me. “So have you,” she said as she took Declan’s weight off my shoulders. “I’m fine,” I lied and tried to stand steady.</p>
<p>Mikey and Sokanon softly lowered Declan to the ground. I knelt down beside him. Sokanon lowered her head to Declan’s face. “His breath is shallow,” she reported. I bit my cheek and took another calming breath. “We’ve got to get him back to the ale house,” Clenna said, “Miss Emberly will…”. “He’s not safe in Fort James,” Sokanon cut her off. “Shh!,” I made and closed my eyes again. “Back to town, raise the alarm. Careful.” The voice came from outside. It was close. “Two solders,” I reported. “How did you…,” Mikey began, but I cut him off. “Quick hide!” The three of them hurried to do so. I lied down next to Declan, pretending to be unconscious too.</p>
<p>As soon as the other three were out of sight Captain Johnson and one of his soldiers entered. “Guard the entrance,” the captain ordered. Then I heard one set of footsteps coming towards me and Declan. I could sense Johnson’s outstretched hand and I knew he was holding a flintlock. I felt him kneeling down on Declan’s other side, intending to inspect the scene. But then Sokanon attacked the soldier at the entrance. Johnson turned and got to his feet aiming to shoot at Sokanon. I was just about to attack him when Mikey rammed into him. The flintlock went off, but fortunately no one got hit. Johnson drew his sword, but Mikey overpowered the Captain. He fell to the ground and in one swift and impressive motion Mikey stabbed him in the face with his own sword. I slowly go to my feet. “Well done,” I told Mikey. He looked at me and then at Clenna clearly shocked at his own actions. Clenna looked at Mikey with widened eyes. “Anyways,” I spoke again, “We need to go. Now.”</p>
<p>Sokanon and Mikey both took one of Declan’s arms and hoisted them around their shoulders. We got outside the small building, but just when we’d taken a few steps towards the wild a squad of twenty Redcoats came running towards us. “Go,” I urged the others and flipped open my butterfly knife, “I’ll buy you some time and catch up with you.” “No, Nora, we can’t…,” Mikey began, but I cut him off. “Relax, I’ll be fine.” I smiled at them before I turned to the Redcoats.</p>
<p>“Get them,” one of the Redcoats called. With relief I felt the other four hurry towards the woods. Without my usual swiftness I attacked the one who’d called out. I barely managed to dodge his blade and ram my knife into his neck, but my manoeuvre had the desired effect. The other Redcoats were now solely focused on me as my companions got further and further away. I smiled to myself as I fought with the Redcoats, even though I took a lot more hits than I usually would.</p>
<p>After a while I couldn’t sense Sokanon, Mikey and Clenna anymore. I closed my eyes and breathed one final sigh of relief. I got down on my knees and put my hands behind my head interlacing my fingers. <em>I’m sorry Declan</em>, I thought with a grim smile, <em>I won’t be able to help you get revenge after all</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Far North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sweet liquid dripped on my lips. I didn’t move as it slowly trickled into my mouth. I was laying on a hard bed and someone was feeding me something that tasted like mead. There were five other people in the room with me and I could sense them glancing at me. They were afraid of watching me die, but none of them had noticed I was awake. My left hand was tightly bandaged and all my other wounds had been tended to as well. Clearly these people didn’t want me dead. Which begged the question: What did they want with me? I carefully invaded the mind of the person feeding me to find out. I suppressed a groan and a shudder. As it turned out they wanted to marry me off to some religious nutjob.</p>
<p>A door creaked and I heard footsteps coming towards me. “Is she awake?,” a man asked. “No,” a woman answered. She was the one who’d been feeding me mead. “It has been days,” the man complained. “Well, she is badly injured,” the woman replied in a forced calm voice, “but she has recovered a lot since she came here.” I sensed the man studying me for a moment before he went over to the fire place. There was a metallic <em>clank</em> as something was put into the flames. “What are you doing?,” the woman demanded sharply. “I am grateful to Captain Chesterfield for bringing her here, but no wife of mine will walk around with that heathen tattoo,” he explained as he came over to me again.</p>
<p>The man grabbed my left wrist and I could feel heat on my skin. My thumb hurt because of his touch. I opened my eyes. The man was holding a glowing red fire iron intending to burn off my unit tattoo. Anger washed through me as I grabbed his hand holding the iron. I swiftly leaped to my feet and kicked the man in his knee. He stumbled and fell. Still holding his hand I jumped over him. I forced his arm up and slowly and with a huge amount of effort pushed the hot iron closer and closer to his face. He screamed as I forced the hot end of the iron into his mouth. Gradually his screams subsided.</p>
<p>Now that I’d saved my tattoo I turned my attention to my surroundings. I was in a bleak white room where the only decoration was a huge crucifix on the wall over one of the five beds. The other four girls were staring at me in shock. My action had scared them, but I didn’t care. They were wearing the same simple dark grey robe that I was wearing. I growled. The fact that my clothes had been changed while I’d been unconscious angered me even more.</p>
<p>The woman who’d been feeding me was cowering on the floor. She was an older woman and she was wearing the robes of a nun. She looked at me in terror and crawled away from me as I slowly walked towards her. “Witch,” the nun stammered. I shook my head. “I’m not a witch,” I growled, “I am however a trained killer and right now I am very pissed. So here’s what’s going to happen: You are going to tell me where my stuff is and then I’m going to walk out of here and I will kill everyone in my way, is that clear?” The nun’s eyes widened, but she nodded meekly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While I walked through the small monastery I started to get worried as my thoughts wandered to Declan. The last time I’d seen him he’d been unconscious and badly wounded. What if he was… <em>No, I can’t think like that</em>. I stopped walking and took a deep breath as shame swelled up inside me. <em>He’s still alive</em>, I told myself and closed my eyes for a moment. I couldn’t shake the bad feeling, but I forced myself to remain calm. First I needed to get out of this monastery.</p>
<p>I snuck through the hallways until I found the storeroom the nun had mentioned. It was locked. Another wave of anger washed through me. I didn’t have any tools to pick the lock. Taking a calming breath I studied the door. It looked weak. I grinned savagely as I kicked at the lock a few times until I felt the wood break under my foot. Inside the room I hurried to find my stuff. While kicking in the door had relieved my anger a little it had also made a lot of noise. Fortunately it didn’t take long to find my things. It was all there except for my gravestone. Infuriated once more I put on my own clothes again.</p>
<p>I’d just closed my belt when I heard footsteps and I sensed two people coming towards me. I quickly moved behind the door, drew my knives and waited. As soon as the first of the two men was inside the doorway I kicked the door again. It hit him hard in the face and swung back, but I’d already moved from behind it. While the man was still recovering from the hit I swiftly jumped him and rammed one of my knifes into his neck. The second man drew a flintlock, but before he could even aim it at me I’d already thrown my other knife at his eye.</p>
<p>I pulled my knife out of the first man’s neck and wiped the blade clean on his shirt. As I went to retrieve my other knife I evaluated the state of my body. I’d gotten a little dizzy from this encounter and my left thumb was throbbing. I could still feel the burn Benty had given me with his glowing hot knife. I clenched my fist. <em>Fucking Benty and his stupid righthand man Chesty</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I managed to get out of the monastery without any more incidents after that. As I travelled east – hoping to reach Fort James soon – my mind wandered to Declan once more. With another deep breath I forced myself to remain calm again, but I fastened my pace. Over the next few days I barely dared to take breaks and only allowed myself a few hours of sleep during nights. I was scared of what I would find in Fort James – if I found anything at all – but I needed to know. <em>He’s probably somewhere in the wild with Sokanon and Mikey</em>, I kept telling myself.</p>
<p>While I was huddled next to a campfire I heard rustling in the woods. I sat up straight and put my hand on my knife handle, ready to fight. A cougar emerged from the trees. I breathed a sigh of relief and jumped to my feet. “Thor,” I greeted my pet and ruffled his fur. He purred and gently nudged me with his head, but then he gave an alarmed meow and ran back into the woods clearly wanting me to follow. I extinguished my campfire as fast as I could and went after Thor.</p>
<p>I followed my cougar for hours through the woods until we finally emerged on a snow covered hill. Thor immediately ran towards something laying on the ground. My heart sank as I realized it was a man. “No, no, no, no, no,” I muttered to myself as I ran after Thor. I fell to my knees next to the figure on the ground. My cougar had lead me to Declan whose face was full of dry blood. I swallowed and softly touched his bearded cheek. He was cold. My heart sank as I put two shaking fingers on his neck to feel his pulse. It was weak but it was there. I breathed in relief. Declan slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. “Nora,” he mumbled before he passed out again. I held his hand. “I’m here.”</p>
<p>I heard footsteps in the snow and I sensed someone approaching us. I leaped to my feet, drew my knives and placed myself between Declan and the newcomer. A man with a fur hat and a musket at his shoulder approached us. It was Rivard the Frenchie. I didn’t lower my weapons. “<em>Ah shit</em>,” Rivard cursed in French when he saw Declan behind me. “Get away from him,” I growled. Thor hissed at the Frenchie. Rivard raised his hands and threw his musket at the ground. “I can ‘elp,” he urged me. I gave him a suspicious look, but finally put away my knives.</p>
<p>With the help of Rivard’s men we carried Declan down the hill to a riverbed. His bear pelt huddled around his shoulders we laid him in one of the Frenchie’s boats. I jumped in after and pulled Declan’s head into my lap. Thor laid across Declan’s chest and purred softly. “You ‘ave to get away from here. Understand?,” Rivard urged me as he made Declan drink some water. I nodded. “I cannot keep you safe,” he added. “I know. I’ll take care of us,” I promised. The Frenchie handed me a large water bottle. “Go north.” I nodded again. “I’m sorry, this is your only chance for survival, my friend,” Rivard told a half conscious Declan. Then the Frenchie and his helpers pushed the boat into the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The river took us further and further north as the days went on. It soon became clear how bad Declan’s state was. He was delirious. “Samoset,” he kept calling out in a weak voice, “He has my Little Stray. Benton has Nora.” He grabbed for something around his neck. I brushed his hair out of his face and drew a protection rune on his forehead with blood. “I’m here,” I tried to assure him. He looked at me with glassy eyes clearly not seeing me. To my horror I noticed his left eye was blinded. I swallowed to suppress the shame and worries that threatened to overcome me. This was my fault.</p>
<p>“Am I going to hell?,” Declan asked an imaginary Samoset just as our boat hit shore, “I thought you were dead.” I carefully removed Declan’s head from my lap and jumped out of our boat. Thor followed suit. “All right, Big Guy, we need to walk from here on,” I told Declan and pulled his arm over my shoulders. Fortunately he was conscious enough to carry most of his own weight, but still I supported him as I lead us further north. He was weak and he swayed dangerously as we walked through the snow. I had troubles holding him steady, but I managed it somehow.</p>
<p>After a while a tent made of animal skins came into view. An Inuit man holding a spear came out of the tent followed by a little girl. The man looked around, noticed us and hurriedly approached us. A mixture of anger, worry and suspicion went through me as I thought about Declan’s state and so I made a decision. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again they were glowing white. I stretched out my free arm and – with more effort than it should take – my knives flew out of their holsters and hovered in front of me, ready to shoot towards the stranger.</p>
<p>The man stopped walking and looked at my knives in shock and awe. “My Little Stray,” Declan mumbled and his arm around my shoulders tensed. His hand slightly touched my neck and my knives dropped to the ground. I looked at Declan in surprise. I wasn’t sure if he was still delirious or if he’d seen what I’d done. But when he fell to his knees, his arm gliding from my shoulders, this didn’t matter anymore. “Declan,” I exclaimed as he started to collapse. The stranger dropped his spear and ran over to us. He hoisted Declan’s other arm over his shoulders. “<em>I will help you</em>,” he assured me in a language I didn’t recognize and together we carried Declan into the strangers tent. I felt relief as I sensed the Inuit man was genuinely worried about us.</p>
<p>As we laid Declan on a bed made of fur, something slipped out from under his shirt. I took a closer look and my heart clenched as another wave of shame went through me. Declan was wearing my gravestone. I couldn’t say why this shocked me so much, but suddenly the reality of Declan’s situation hit me with full force. The stranger noticed my distress and put his hand on my shoulder. He pushed something that looked like a white fur hoodie into my hands. “<em>For the cold</em>,” he said gently. “Thanks,” I said and took the hoodie. “<em>What’s that on his forehead?</em>,” the girl asked looking at Declan. “It’s a protection rune,” I explained half-heartedly using my telepathy to translate for her. “<em>To protect him from evil spirits</em>,” the girl said beaming at me. I nodded and forced myself to smile at the girl. “<em>Is this fairy magic?</em>,” the girl asked excitedly. I glanced at Declan again. All of a sudden I couldn’t stand to stay any longer. Without saying anything else I left the tent.</p>
<p>I walked a few meters before I fell down on my knees. Thor gently nudged my shoulder with his head and sat on my lap. I tightly hugged my cougar and buried my face in his fur. He purred softly as I fought hard to supress the memories of my family that threatened to overwhelm me. I swallowed to get rid of the lump in my throat. It didn’t help. I couldn’t watch Declan die. Not him.</p>
<p>In an effort to calm myself down I got to my feet, put on the fur hoodie and walked further away from the tent looking for something to kill. Though I was too worried and ashamed to mind my surroundings. Thor walked closely by my side. I was grateful for that, but I wished he’d stayed with Declan. My heart clenched whenever I thought about him. I swallowed again. <em>Relax, he’ll be fine</em>, I kept telling myself, but I couldn’t shake the bad feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t know how long I walked around without really watching where I went. After some time I found a white rabbit. The poor thing hopped on my path by chance. Without thinking I pulled out my butterfly knife and threw it at the animal. It hit its neck and the rabbit collapsed. Thor shot forward to retrieve the rabbit. “Thanks, buddy,” I said and ruffled his fur as I pulled my knife out of the rabbit. I closed my eyes and swallowed once more. I had to go back.</p>
<p>It took a while to find my way back, but when I did a pleasant surprise waited for me. Declan was up and he looked reasonably fine. His wounds had been tended to and his face had been cleaned. He was standing with the hunter outside of the tent. “I’m better with knives,” he was just saying to the Inuit man. “Yeah, me too,” I said to get his attention. He turned around. I felt Thor wanting to run to Declan, but the look in Declan’s eyes when he faced me made Thor stay behind me. Shame burnt inside me and I stared at my feet as Declan came over to me. He put one hand on the back of my neck and forced my head up. Then he pulled down my fur hoodie to reveal the burn mark Benty had given me on my neck. He was seething with anger. I couldn’t really blame him. After all I had the power to stop what we’d gone through but I didn’t. I was too scared of my own powers and what they would bring.</p>
<p>I braced myself for Declan’s outburst as his grip on my neck became stronger, but instead of yelling at me he pulled me into a tight hug. No one had ever embraced me as intimately as that in my entire adult life. I put my arms around his middle and buried my face in his chest. For the first time since I had lost my family I felt safe enough to let my guard down. It was like a dam broke inside me and a flood of emotions washed over me. Everything I had suppressed and not allowed myself to feel came crushing over me and after years of not having shed a single tear I began to cry.</p>
<p>I was so relieved to see him standing there, to hear his heart beat strongly again and to know his anger wasn’t directed me. But at the same time I felt shame and remorse at what had happened in Fort James and I couldn’t stop the flow of tears that kept coming. Declan hugged me tighter and softly stroked my head as I sobbed somewhat shamelessly into his chest. I could feel the hunter and his daughter watching us, but I didn’t care. “<em>Fairy, don’t cry</em>,” I heard the Inuit girl say softly.</p>
<p>After I had calmed down a little I looked up at Declan. He held my head between his hands and wiped the half frozen tears from my face. “I didn’t know you could cry Little Stray,” he said with a soft smile. “I didn’t know either,” I laughed through my sobs, “it really sucks.” I wiped away the rest of my tears. “I’m so sorry,” I said in a shaky voice and forced myself to look at him, “I could have stopped Benty, but I didn’t.” He let go of my face and studied me for a while. “What you did with my mind is not your only power, is it?,” he finally said. I nodded. “Show me,” he instructed.</p>
<p>I took a step back. “All right,” I said with a deep calming breath, “but I need you to know that what I’m about to show you is what got my family killed.” My eyes started to glow white as I stretched out my arm. Snow flew up in the air in front of me. I clenched my fist and the snow formed into a ball. It hovered in the air for a while before I let it fall to the ground. I glanced nervously at Declan. He was watching me closely, but he was intrigued instead of angry. Drawing courage from this I smiled at him. “That’s not all,” I told him. I let my hand glide through my hair and it turned blonde. <em>And you know about my telepathy already</em>, I finished my presentation in Declan’s mind as I turned my hair back to its original hazelnut colour.</p>
<p>“You should know,” I said, “my powers don’t seem to work properly with you.” “What do you mean?,” Declan probed. “Well, for example I can only read your immediate thoughts and feelings and when you touched my skin before my telekinesis stopped working,” I explained. Declan nodded and studied me for a while. “What are you?,” he asked with a slight smirk. His tone was curious rather than repulsed. “I don’t know,” I said, “My mother was human, but I never found out what my father was.” “<em>She’s a fairy</em>,” the Inuit girl told her father excitedly, though she hadn’t understood a word I’d said. “My father had these powers too,” I explained, “He revealed them to the wrong people and that’s why those cultists attacked us.” Declan nodded understandingly. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to ask more questions, but he didn’t press me. He understood how hard this topic was for me.</p>
<p>Declan glanced at my bandaged left hand. “What happened to you?,” he asked. I quickly recounted what had happened to me in the monastery and how Thor had lead me to find Declan. “You’re state was pretty bad when I found you. You kept saying that Benty had me,” I finished my story. “I thought he did,” Declan explained, “I went back to Fort James to find you, but I was captured again. When they brought me to the gallows Benton hung this around my neck.” He handed me my gravestone. “He said it was to remind me of you in my final moments and that you would be married off to another man.” I felt anger swell up inside him for a moment and I knew he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.</p>
<p>I took my gravestone and put it around my neck. Another wave of shame went through me as I did so. “I’m so sorry I didn’t use my powers in Fort James,” I said again quietly and forced myself to look at him. He took a step towards me, held my head between his hands and leaned his forehead against mine. “Benton would have burned you at the stake if you had,” he assured me in a soft voice and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. I gave him a small smile as relief filled me again. “You can’t show your powers to anyone else, understand?” he urged me. I nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>